Nuzlocke Chronicles: Kanto
by Shadow of Hearts
Summary: "I'm just a guy taking on a little challenge. Nothing more, nothing less." But it was more than just a challenge, it was a game of life and death and the worst part was that I held each of their lives in my hand in the Fire Red Nuzlocke Challenge. Every move I make, each attack I choose, would determine who survived.
1. Chapter 1

I've heard tales of an infamous challenge in the Pokemon world. The Nozleaf Challenge? No wait, the Nuzleaf challenge I believe it was! Anyway, word of it caught my ear and I decided "what's the harm in this so-called challenge?" So I packed my bags and laced my shoes with the drive to conquer this challenge. After all, all challenges are meant to be beaten right?

"Last stop: Pallet Town!"

The sailor called alerting the patron of arrival at his destination. The sole patron had a rather dark complexion wearing a red and white cap pulled over his face. He wore a red sleeveless coat with a black shirt underneath, blue jeans, and black shoes. He rested against the railings in a half-sleep state only for the sound of 'Pallet Town' awakening him. He raised his cap revealing his brown eyes to see the blue sky above him.

"So I've finally made it." He said to himself as he rose to his feet to show his height of roughly 6'2. He picked up his green backpack by his side and a draped a single strap over his shoulder as he went to leave the ship.

"Not many people disembark at Pallet, ya'know?" the sailor commented as the patron walked by him. "What's your reason?"

"I'm just a guy taking on a little challenge. Nothing more, nothing less." The patron said not even turning to face the sailor.

Pallet Town was a small and simple town, yet it held a large esteem in Kanto often cited as being the home of many legendary and famed trainers. A small smile appeared across the wanderer's lips.

He got several odd looks from the habitants, evident that they knew he was an outsider. It didn't matter much to him he would only be here for a short time.

"Pardon me." He asked a passing goer. "Where is Professor's Oak's lab?"

"Oh, it's that house over there." The goer said before continuing on his way.

He made his way to the lab and entered ready to start his journey.

"Sorry, Professor Oak isn't here." An assistant said.

"What do you mean he's not here!?" the wanderer exclaimed. "Where is he!?"

The assistant shrugged her shoulders.

'This has to be some sort of joke.' The wanderer thought angrily.

He stormed out of the lab looking for the missing professor.

"Pallet Town isn't big enough for someone not to know where he is." He said looking in all directions.

He searched for roughly five minutes looking behind, around, and in each of the three houses, but didn't find him. How could no one not know? How could he be hiding? Where could he be hiding?

"Screw this. I'm out of here." The frustrated wanderer said as he made his way for the exit of Pallet Town. He hardly touched a blade of grass to exit before he felt himself yanked by the collar of his coat.

"And where do you think you're going?"

The wanderer turned to see the man he was looking for: Professor Oak.

"It's dangerous to travel without a Pokemon." He said in lecturing tone.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." The wanderer said not even bothering to heed his warning.

"You're not from Kanto are you?"

"Nope. I came a long way to get here. So let's cut to the chase already."

"Well follow me then."

"Aren't you a little old to be trainer?" an arrogant brown haired boy said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you with that pacifier in your mouth." The wanderer replied. "Could you repeat that?

"Enough you two!" Oak intervened. "Gary, have some manners!"

Gary clicked his teeth in an annoyed fashion.

"I didn't get your name." Oak said looking to the wanderer.

"Just call me Tony." He said.

"Well Tony, you're notable older for someone to be starting their journey." Oak continued.

"That's nice. Can I get my pokemon already?"

"I'm with the old man on this one." Gary said.

A red stress mark appeared on Tony's head at the word 'old'. This Gary kid was really working his way to the top of the sugar-honey-ice-tea list.

"Simmer down you two." Oak said pointing to three Pokéballs on the table. "There are three-"

"Me first!" the two trainers to be said pushing and shoving to get first dibs on the starters.

"-Pokemon to choose from."

The scrap created a small dust cloud as the two trainers to be punched and kicked at each other eventually the pile ran right into the table knocking two Pokeballs into the dust storm.

"Finally! I'm gonna school you sooooo hard kid!" Tony said arising from the pile with a Pokeball in hand. "You'll regret calling me old!"

"You should probably retire while you're still behind." Gary retorted rising with a Pokeball in his hand. "You wouldn't wanna throw your back out."

"I'm only twenty-two you brat!" Tony said as his eyes turned white with rage.

"Both of you-" Oak tried to intervene.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" The trainers both shouted knocking Oak over with the sound waves.

Both threw their Pokeballs and revealed their Pokemon.

"Squirtle! Squirtle!"

"Char! Char!"

"Nice pick." Gary taunted as he pointed to Tony's starter Charmander.

"NOOOOOO!" Tony yelled to the heavens falling to his knees.

"You gonna cry?" Gary said in a fake pity voice. "Kinda sad to see a grown man cry."

"You're done kid!" Tony said.

"Attack!" both trainers commanded.

The turtle and lizard jumped in front of each other staring intensely at one another. They both raised their hands ready to swing.

"Char!"

"Squirtle!"

They quickly initiated into what could only be described as a slap fight between two kids. Both Tony and Gary started in shock of the sight. The once combative air became one of embarrassment. Both Tony and Gary face palmed to hide their shame.

The fight went on for five minutes as the two Pokemon tired themselves out only to collapse tiredly on against one another to slump the floor. They started to lightly snore like newborns.

"Let's never speak of this again." Both trainers said.

"Now, if you two are done." Oak started, "I need you to run an errand for me."

"Yes…" the trainers said dropping their heads.

"So this is a Pokedex." Tony said looking around in intrigue. "Pretty cool."

Tony walked with his Charmander skipping innocently behind him like a small child.

"I think so too." childish female voice said.

"You think so- wait, who said that?" Tony said looking behind him.

"I did."

Tony slowly turned his head and looked down at his Charmander. Did he hit his head or something?

"Seriously, who said that?" Tony trying to convince himself otherwise.

"I said I did!" the Charmander said jumping in a bratty fashion.

"Pokemon…can talk…?" Tony said in disbelief.

"We all can talk, but on special trainers can understand us."

"Then what were you saying in the lab?"

"I was just saying 'Char'."

"Seriously? Sure why not." Tony said accepting the developments. "Come on Charmander."

Tony took a few steps noticing his Charmander was not following behind him.

"I don't want to be Charmander!" she said puffing her cheeks.

"But that's what you are." Tony said.

"Can't you give me a different name?" Charmander said begging with her eyes. Tony could feel something eating away at him as he looked into those child-like eyes.

"Okay, okay! Just stop doing…that!" Tony said shielding his eyes.

"Yay! Trainer's going to name me!" Charmander cheered as she tackled Tony's stomach knocking him over.

"And stop doing that!" Tony said winded. Tony sat himself up holding the Charmander under her arms. The Charmander giggled as he lifted her. "Hm…you look like a Jessie to me."

Jessie's eyes lit up with glee at the name before diving head first into Tony.

"I love it!" she said rubbing against Tony's face with hers.

"It's not that big of a deal."

"It is a big deal! Trainer gave me name, that makes it special!" Jessie exclaimed.

So the challenge starts with a level five Charmander named Jessie and the first bonds were created between Trainer and Pokemon.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are we doing here Trainer?" Jessie asked walking beside Tony.

Tony didn't respond as he scanned the area like a lighthouse at sea looking for the next member of his team on Route 1.

"Jessie, listen closely." Tony said kneeing in front of Jessie. "I can only catch one Pokémon on this route, so I need you to take it easy and not do crit, okay?"

Jessie nodded her head excitedly at the command of her trainer eager to please.

"Alright, then let's check that patch of grass there." Tony said walking to the grass.

And then it happened.

_A wild Pidgey appeared!_

This Pidgey had a shifty-eyed look as if it was planning something. But a catch is a catch.

'Now's my chance!' Jessie thought as she jumped in front of Tony completely forgetting about the previous instructions.

"Jessie, use Scratch!" Tony commanded.

_Critical hit!_

With that hit, the Pidgey went sailing and became a twinkle in the sky. Tony's could only stare blankly. Simple instructions complete and utterly disregarded.

"Trainer, did I do-?" Jessie asked happily.

"DAMN IT JESSIE!" Tony screamed angrily as other Pidgeys flew in panic from the grass. "YOU HAD ONE JOB!"

Tony heard small sniffles coming from Jessie.

"I-I'm sorry Trainer!" she wailed. "I wanted to make you proud!"

"No crying!" Tony said looking around hoping no one was watching. It's a little more than embarrassing as a Trainer to have your starter crying its eyes out.

Jessie only cried harder as tears jetted from her eyes like she was a fountain.

"No, no, no!" Tony said taking Jessie in his arms and rocking her lightly. "I'm not mad." Anymore.

"B-b-but you said-"

"Jessie, it's in the past now." Tony said comforting his starter. "I'm sorry I yelled. Please stop crying."

"O-Okay." Jessie said slowly her sobs.

This definitely had to be a low point and we haven't battled any trainers yet. It's going to be a loooong journey.

_Route 22_

"Let's try this again Jessie." Tony said. "This time please, please, please don't go all-out." Tony said looking Jessie in the eyes.

Jessie nodded her excitedly at the command.

"Good let's-"

"Well if it isn't the old man."

The voice made Tony's blood pressure rise as a red stress mark appeared on his head. It could only be one person.

"Gary…" Tony said looking behind him to see the boy coming from the grass.

"What are you doing here?" Gary inquired not really caring for the response.

"That's grown people's business." Tony retorted. "Did you get separated from mommy?"

"What was that!?" Gary said offended. Gary cleared his throat calming himself down. "I hope you weren't going to take on the Pokémon League without any badges."

"Duh!" Tony said taunting. "I bet that's what _you_ thought."

Gary turned away in embarrassment. Critical hit confirmed.

"Oh my, you really thought you could get in without all the badges didn't you!?" Tony said with a taunting smile on his face as he poked Gary on his cheek.

"Shut up!" Gary lashed out. "Let's see if your Pokémon got any stronger old man!"

_Rival Gary wishes to battle…_

"Go Pidgey!" Gary said throwing the pokéball out revealing the tiny bird Pokémon.

"Pfft, nice bird. Jessie got get 'em!" Tony commanded.

"Yes Trainer!" Jessie said excitedly.

"Pidgey, Tackle!" Gary said as the bird lead the charge.

The attack did some notable damage, but Jessie endured.

"Jessie, Scratch!" Tony said in response to the attack.

Jessie went back in and clawed down the foe. It was over without worry. The score was 1-0 Tony.

"You got lucky!" Gary said withdrawing his Pidgey. "Go Squirtle!"

Out came the tiny turtle Pokémon and Jessie's number one weakness.

"What? You only have one Pokémon?" Gary taunted. "This will be easy!"

"I'm not worried." Tony said with false confidence.

"Trainer, don't worry I'll win this one!" Jessie assured.

"Squirtle, bubble!"

Though the attack was weak by nature, it was near devastating to Jessie.

"Jessie!" Tony cried.

"I said I'll win this!" Jessie said recovering from the attack.

Jessie wasted no time attack with Scratch. Soon the battle ended.

_Critical Hit!_

Squirtle fainted and the battle was over 2-0 Tony.

"Jessie, you did it!" Tony said taking Jessie in his hands.

"Whatever." Gary said recalling his fainted Pokémon. "Smell ya later."

Gary walked off to a theme that Tony would recognize as catchy and synonymous with arrogance. It was Gary's theme as he departed.

"Trainer what was that sound?" Jessie asked looking around for the source.

"I don't know, but I already hate it." Tony said. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"Not bad for a trainer." A calm, female voice said.

"Trainer, look!" Jessie alerted.

_A wild Mankey appeared!_

A wonderful stroke of luck indeed. Tony could only smile.

"Look sharp Jessie! We got another member for the team." Tony said.

Mankey prepared itself for battle.

"I'm on it Trainer!" Jessie said.

"Do. Not. Crit." Tony emphasized. "Ember!"

Jessie shot out the small fire and Mankey took some heavy, non-critical, and non-KOing damage. Tony wasted no time to throw the Pokéball to secure the capture.

"Your Pokémon are fully healed." Nurse Joy said as she handed back Tony's Pokéballs.

"Thank you kindly." Tony said as he released his Pokémon.

"Trainer!" Jessie said hugging Tony's leg.

"Jessie, I got an image to keep up around here." Tony said as he tried to shake Jessie off his leg.

"Trainer you didn't give her a name yet!" Jessie said. Tony stopped trying to shake Jessie off his leg.

"What if she doesn't want one?" Tony said looking over to Mankey. Mankey's eyes twinkled in anticipation of her name. "Seriously?"

"I want one." She said.

"Fine. Hm…Abel. Your name is Abel." Tony declared.

"I like it." Abel approved. "Where we headed to next Trainer?"

"First, we head to Route 2 and recruit some fresh talent. Second, grind. Lastly, to Pewter City."

"Grind?" Abel asked.

"Recruit?" Jessie asked.

_Route 2_

_A wild Pidgey appeared._

Tony gave Jessie a hard glare as she stepped forward to batt

"Jessie, Scratch." Tony commanded.

Jessie cautiously approached the wild Pidgey and lightly clawed it. The attack did its job and Tony capitalized and threw the Pokéball and successfully captured the Pidgey.

"That was uneventful." Abel commented.

"No one cares what you think Abel." Tony countered. Tony tapped the Pokéball with his shoe and the Pidgey emerged.

"Where am I? What happened?" the Pidgey said looking in all directions.

"Hi, I'm Jessie." Jessie greeted.

"H-H-Hi."

"Trainer, name him! Name him!"

"Do I have to?" Tony said scratching his head. "Lenny."

"Lenny?" Pidgey repeated.

"That's your name…so yeah." Tony said shrugging his shoulders. "Come on, it's training time."

"Training?" Lenny said landing on Tony's shoulder.

"Well yeah. How else am I gonna toughen you up?"

"You think I can be tough?"

"You got a certain…Je ne sais quoi about you." Tony said casually.

"Thank you…" Lenny said bashfully.

_Route 1_

Lenny had heart there was no question about it, but results weren't exactly proving it. Lenny came as level two and it was quite the uphill battle to get to even level three.

"Jessie…" Tony said pointing to Lenny. Jessie once again had to help Lenny out.

"So far so good." Abel said sarcastically as she chewed on a piece of grass.

"Look, he's putting in effort. I can't knock on him for that." Tony said rubbing his right temple.

"Effort doesn't win battles unless you're not planning to take on the Elite Four that is."

"Shut up Abel." Tony retorted. "Lenny, come back and take five."

Jessie escorted the tired Lenny back to the other.

"I…can do…better." Lenny said between heavy pants.

"Take it easy Lenny. You'll get there." Jessie assured.

"Not at this rate." Abel said under her breath.

Tony lightly smacked her on the back of her head causing her to spit out the blade of grass in her mouth.

"Get some rest and we'll try again, okay?" Tony said. Lenny nodded lightly.

_A wild Pidgey appeared!_

It didn't seem tough so Lenny should fare well against it.

'Now's my chance!' Lenny thought as he went into battle.

"Lenny, show 'em your Tackle!" Tony commanded.

Lenny hit the Pidgey. It did little damage, but Tony had faith in his tiny bird. The other Pidgey counter attacked, but Lenny stood in there. It was that moment Tony felt something sinister coming from the other Pidgey. Tony noticed a familiar, shifty-eyed look.

"Lenny, get out of there!" Tony called sensing the danger.

"No! I can do-"

The Pidgey attacked before Lenny could finish his sentence.

_Critical Hit!_

The sounds around Tony were muffled as he watched Lenny fall limply to the ground. Tony couldn't fight back the tears that ran down his face. The Pidgey laughed at the despair of the trainer.

"Payback!" it exclaimed.

"Lenny! Lenny!" Tony said hysterically as he desperately reached out to Lenny, but he was stopped by Abel.

"Trainer, you can't go out there! That Pidgey will kill you!" Abel said.

"I was planning on it!" it said as it flew to attack Tony. Abel stood in defense ready to take the attack.

"Leave Trainer alone!" Jessie said as she used her Ember causing it fall to the ground. Jessie stood over the down bird. "You made Trainer cry. You hurt Lenny. Now I hurt you!"

Jessie gave it her all as she finished the Pidgey off in a plume of fire.

Abel allowed Tony to get to unite with Lenny. Tony took Lenny in his arms holding him closely.

"Lenny, say something. Lenny?" Tony said choking on his tears.

"Is Lenny okay?" Jessie asked.

"Jessie, come with me." Abel said taking Jessie to the side away from the scene.

"Train…er?" Lenny said weakly. "I let you down."

"Save your strength! We're gonna get you to a Pokémon Center and they're gonna fix you up, okay?"

"Trainer, don't lie to me anymore." Lenny said. "You never believe I could be tough you-"

"Shut up!" Tony cut in. "I really did believe you could be tough!"

A few of Tony's tears fell on Lenny.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry for something that's my fault! I rushed you into battle! I should've been more patient! I should've-"

"That's enough." Lenny said extending his wing and placing it on Tony's cheek. "I'm glad that you named me and thought I could be tough. It was more than I could ask for."

"Lenny…"

Lenny smiled weakly as he closed his eyes.

"Lenny…? Lenny…? Lenny!" Tony said shaking Lenny's body, but got no response.

Lenny was dead. He hardly made it to level three.

Tony cried allowing his cries and curses to echo throughout the route.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Nurse Joy said as she covered Lenny's body with a small white cloth. "We'll give him a proper burial at the Pokémon Tower."

"Thanks…" Tony said turning away. He walked outside the Pokémon Center only for Jessie and Abel to await him.

"Trainer, where's Lenny?" Jessie asked nervously. "He's all better right?"

Tony fell to his knees and looked Jessie in the eyes.

"Jessie, Lenny's not coming with us anymore." Tony said softly. "He died."

"Trainer, that's not funny." Jessie said as tears formed in her eyes. "Lenny's-"

Tony cut her off as he pulled her into his chest.

"It's okay to cry." Tony said.

Tony felt his coat becoming wet with Jessie's tears as she cried into his chest. Tony held her tighter.

Abel saw such things before from other trainers. She didn't shed a tear, but I knew she felt the sting.

That day, I experience my first loss. It was from that loss did I fully understand what it was to take on this challenge. It wasn't something to take lightly. The weak will bend and break, but the strong will endure and become stronger.

Lenny, thank you for teaching me this lesson I only wish I realized it sooner.


	3. Chapter 3

I decided that we wouldn't spend any time around Viridian since Lenny died. So I abandoned training and we pushed on to Viridian Forest, but not before stocking up on Antidotes. I heard that poison is a real thing in there. But taking after a few minutes and right turns, I may or may not have gotten my party lost…

"Trainer it's dark in here." Jessie said clinging on Tony's leg.

"What kind of fire-type is afraid of the dark?" Abel asked.

"I'm not afraid of the dark!" Jessie denied.

"It's alright to be afraid you know."

"I'm not!"

"You are."

"Not!"

"Are."

"Not!"

"Not."

"Am!"

"So you admit it?" Abel said teasingly.

"I'm not! Not! Not! NOT!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Abel, stop teasing Jessie. Jessie, let go of my leg. Your claws are digging into my leg." Tony said shaking his leg loose from Jessie's hold.

"Yes Trainer." The Pokémon obeyed.

Sometimes it was more like parenting than training.

Tony led the party before he tripped over something causing him to fall face first into the grass.

"Trainer are you okay?" Jessie asked.

"I'm fine." Tony said spitting out some grass. "What did I trip over?"

"That." Abel said pointing to a Weedle.

_A wild Weedle appeared!_

"Watch where you're going!" the Weedle said startled. "You almost crushed me back there!"

"We're sorry." Jessie said.

"Wait, why are you apologizing!? I was the one who almost died!" Tony exclaimed.

"Trainer, don't be a baby." Abel commented.

"Shut up Abel!"

"You're an odd one." Weedle commented. "Where you headed?"

"Well, we, if you must know, we're heading to Pewter City." Abel said.

"Wow, Pewter City!?" Weedle said with gleaming eyes. "Can I come too!?"

"Sure!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Hey! I make the decisions around here!" Tony interjected. "And I say no! No ifs, ands, or buts!"

Tony gestured for the party to move on.

"I can guide you out of Viridian Forest." Weedle said causing Tony to stop.

"Trainer doesn't need a guide! He knows the way!" Jessie said confidently.

"Oh really?" Abel started. "Trainer, you do know the way right?"

Tony's let a bead of sweat drop from his head.

_Weedle was caught!_

"Riley?" Weedle complained while lying on Tony's shoulder. "Why that name?"

"What's wrong with 'Riley'?" Tony shot back.

"It sounds like a guy's name that's why!" Weedle fumed.

"Well you're a guy right?"

"Weedle's a girl." Abel and Jessie said.

"Wait, what?!" Tony said surprised.

"Idiot." Riley said.

"That's no way to talk to your trainer!" Tony said.

"You there!" a bug catcher said.

Tony foolishly turned his to face the voice and their eyes met.

_Bug Catcher Rick wishes to battle!_

"Crap." Tony said face palming himself.

"Go Weedle!" Rick said.

"Jessie." Tony said as he pointed to the battle.

_Bug Catcher Rick was defeated!_

"That was so cool!" Riley exclaimed. "Can I fight a battle?! Huh!? Huh!?"

"Simmer down." Tony said. "There, beat that wild Caterpie up."

"Alright!" Riley said jumping from Tony's shoulder.

"Show 'em your Poison Sting."

"Poison Sting!" Riley said diving head first. The Caterpie stood little chance before falling. "I won! I won!"

"Good job Riley."

"Trainer, Abel looks funny." Jessie said.

"Jessie, it's not nice to make fun of others." Tony lectured.

"But she really does!"

Tony turned to see Abel with a purple streak across her face. Tony's heart dropped as he dropped his bag to the ground and started rummaging through it like a mad man.

"Where is it? Where is it!?" Tony said in clear panic.

"Trainer, it's not that bad." Abel said coolly before coughing. "It's just a little bug bite."

"I don't care what _you_ think about it!" Tony said taking Abel's arm. In his other arm, he held a shot of Antidote.

"W-w-what is that…" Abel stuttered as she eyed the sharp point.

"It's an Antidote." Tony said as he looked to see terror in Abel's eyes. "You're not seriously afraid of this are you?"

Abel took a step back from Tony.

"What are you smirking at?" Abel said as she rubbed her arm where she was injected.

"Nothing." Jessie said before snickering.

"Abel, everyone has fears." Tony said. "There's no need to be embarrassed about it."

"That's not the issue." Abel said. "The issue is that you all are snickering about it!"

"That's not true!" Tony said.

"You laughed for three whole minutes!"

"Well that look of terror before he even injected was priceless!" Riley said.

"Alright ladies, no more teasing." Tony said.

"You there!"

"Who said that?" Tony said turning to the voice.

_Bug Catcher Charlie wishes to battle!_

"Trainer, I got this!" Riley said leaping into battle.

"Alright, Riley Poison Sting!" Tony commanded.

The first Metapod endured the hit. An exchange of Harden and Poison Sting soon sealed the deal. A Caterpie would follow, but proved no match for Riley's poison. Lastly, the final Metapod fell.

_Bug Catcher Charlie was defeated!_

"Well done Riley!" Jessie cheered.

"Indeed." Abel said.

"I couldn't have without-"

Riley started to glow a white light.

"Trainer, what's happening!?" Jessie said hiding behind Tony's leg.

"She's…evolving…" Tony said with a smile on his face.

_Congratulations, your Riley evolved into a Kakuna!_

"Good job on evolving." Abel said.

"Thanks, but…" Riley said.

"But what?" Tony asked.

"I can't move in here." Riley said rocking as if trying to get out of her shell.

_Bug Catcher Sammy wishes to battle!_

"Trainer, are you sure?" Abel asked before going out.

"Abel, I have faith that you can win." Tony said. "Besides, what are the chances of being poisoned again?

"Fine then."

"Weedle, Poison Sting!" Sammy ordered.

The attack connected without much damage…initially.

_Abel was poisoned!_

"That's…really unfortunate." Tony said rubbing the back of his head. "Jessie."

Abel and Jessie tagged out. Abel gave Tony a very harsh glare. Tony was ready to open his mouth.

"I don't want to hear it." Abel said.

"Weedle, Poison Sting!"

"Jessie, Ember!"

But the Poison First landed first before Jessie's Ember.

_Jessie was poisoned!_

After the battle, it was treatment time.

"T-Trainer is this going to hurt?" Jessie said trembling.

"It'll burn like acid." Abel whispered into Jessie's ear further adding on to her fear.

"Shut it Abel." Tony said with two shots of Antidote in his hand. "Abel, you're first."

"Can't Jessie go first?" Abel said pointing to Jessie.

"No! Abel can go first!" Jessie said pointing to Abel.

"Look no one's staying poisoned on my watch, got it?" Tony said sternly. "Now both of you sit down and shut up!"

Both Pokémon fell silent as they both hesitantly extended their arms. Tony took Abel's shaking arm and injected the antidote. She grunted slightly. It was now Jessie's turn. Jessie withdrew her arm holding to close to her body.

"Jessie…" Tony said sternly. Jessie shook her head in defiance.

"It'll hurt!" she whined.

"Jessie, it'll only hurt for a minute."

"That's too long!"

"Can you at least do if for me?" Tony asked.

"Fine…" Jessie said slightly holding out her arm. Tony took it lightly as he administered the antidote. Jessie winced as it was injected.

"Now was that so bad?"

"No…" Jessie said looking to the ground. Tony placed his hand on Jessie's head and rubbed it gently.

"Come on team, we gotta get a move on." Tony said. "Abel, get Riley."

"We got a problem with that." Abel said.

"And that is?"

Abel presented Tony with a cracked open Kakuna.

"Riley!" Tony said as despair gripped him. He took the Kakuna shell and held it close to him falling to his knees. "How could I've been so careless!? Fate, why are you so cruel!?"

"Um…Trainer." Abel said pointing behind Tony.

"Don't cry Trainer! If you cry…" Jessie said as tears formed in her eyes as she hugged her trainer.

Tony and Jessie completely ignored Abel mourning the loss of Riley.

"Why are you guys crying?"

The waterworks immediately stopped as they looked behind them to see a Beedrill.

"Riley?" Tony said dropping the empty shell. "You're alive!"

Abel face palmed.

"Well…yeah. It was getting cramped in there so I broke out." Riley said.

"Why didn't you say anything!?" Tony exclaimed.

"Well you were going daddy mode so I didn't want to interrupt anything."

"Daddy mode?" Abel repeated.

"Trainer is really like a daddy." Jessie said pensively.

"Alright, alright enough. Let's get moving!" Tony said as he took point.

"Aw..." Riley teased. "Trainer's all soft and squishy one moment then hard and tough the next."

"Shut up Riley." Tony replied. "Just lead us out of here already!"

"As you say." Riley said taking point.

Riley held her end of the deal and me and my party was able to get out of Viridian Forest. The time was drawing close for me to get my first gym badge. Pewter City here I come.


	4. Chapter 4

"Knock, knock!" Tony said after kicking the doors of the Pewter City Gym open. He came in with black aviators with Jessie, Abel, and Riley coming behind him. Tony wasted no time to challenge the gym; after all he had a powerhouse in the form of Abel set to blaze the trail to glory.

"Sorry, the road ends here!" a camper said stepping in front of Tony and crew. "If you wanna challenge Brock, you gotta go through me first!"

Tony laughed loudly and arrogantly at the challenge.

"Kid, you don't know who I am, but after this, you'll know!" Tony said.

_Camper Liam wishes to battle!_

"Go Geodude!" Liam said.

"Abel." Tony said motion with his head. Tony was cool in collected in his choice. Fighting versus Rock? Only a fool would cringe in fear when they have the type advantage.

"Geodude, Tackle!"

Abel was no doubt a powerhouse, but to the same token, she was a glass cannon. That Tackle did quite the number on her. Tony glasses fell from their faces.

"Abel, Low Kick, Low Kick!" Tony said as his confidence dropped.

"I know what I'm doing!" Abel shot back as she swept the ground beneath Geodude. Thanks to Geodude's weight, Low Kick proved highly effectively. Geodude fell soon after.

"Abel, what was that!?" Tony exclaimed. "You told me you had this!"

"Hey, we're not done here!" Liam interrupted. "Go Sandshrew!"

"Stay out of this! Jessie deal with it!" Tony commanded.

"I'm on it!" Jessie said going out to battle.

"As for you." Tony said turning back to Abel. "What happened out there!?"

"What did you expect?" Abel said shrugging her shoulder. "I'm not good at defense."

"That would've been nice to know beforehand!"

"Shouldn't you've known that when you caught me?" Abel retorted.

"She got you there." Riley said quietly.

"Shut up Riley." Tony said.

"Trainer, Trainer! I won, I won!" Jessie said jumping up and down in front of a KO'd Sandshrew.

"Brock, I hope you're ready to get rocked!" Riley exclaimed. Everyone face palmed at the pun.

"Very original." Brock said sarcastically. "You ready to battle or what?"

_Gym Leader Brock wishes to battle._

"Go Geodude!" Brock said.

"Another Geodude really?" Tony said.

"I got this one Trainer." Abel said ready to battle.

"Go get 'em!" Tony said hoping for a less dramatic battle. "Use Low Kick!"

Just like the previous Geodude, its weight was its undoing.

"Defense Curl!" Brock commanded.

It was obvious Brock was looking for prolonged travel. Stay sturdy and endure, much like a Rock-type.

"Abel, give it your all!" Tony motivated.

Abel closed in and with one great Low Kick put an end to the defensive battle.

_A Critical Hit!_

"Not bad." Brock said recalling Geodude. "Onix, it's on you!"

Riley and Jessie cringed behind Tony as the shadow of the rock snake overcame them. Abel even took a step back. Tony gulped at the sheer size of it. But this wasn't the time to be nervous.

"Trainer allow me!" Abel said.

"Alright then! Abel, you know what to do!" Tony said.

Despite the size of the rock snake, Low Kick wasn't enough to take it down easily.

"You'll need more than that! Onix, Rock Tomb!" Brock commanded.

Onix roared as it slammed it tail on the ground. The ground shook as rocks emerged from the ground around and went into the air around Abel. Onix roared once more as the rocks fell from the sky atop Abel burying her.

"Abel!" Riley and Jessie said worried.

"Not another one…" Tony said as his heart dropped.

The pile of rocks started to move and Abel emerged battered, but alive. She was sluggish to move leaving her easy prey for the rock snake.

_Not very effective…_

"You made it through the first one, but let's see if can make it through this one!" Brock said ready to call for another Rock Tomb.

"Leave Abel alone!" Jessie said rushing into the battle.

"Jessie, get back her!" Tony called after her.

Onix changed its focus from Abel to Jessie. Though Jessie was dwarfed, she stood firm in the face of the monster.

"I can be scary too!" Jessie said before using Ember.

Onix took to the defense as it hardened its exterior. Jessie continued to use Ember and Onix was defeated. Onix groaned once more before crashing to the ground KO'd.

"We won!" Riley cheered. "Trainer, we won!"

"Well I'll be…" Tony said.

"Thanks for the help kid." Abel said as Jessie helped her back to Tony.

"Trainer would be sad if something happened to you." Jessie replied with a smile.

Night had fallen over Pewter City. Tonight, Tony and his party rested peacefully after victory at the Pewter City Gym at the Pokémon Center. Tony awoke in the middle of the night with Jessie lying atop of him. He gently lifted her and put her back on the bed next to where he was so he could get up.

"Trainer?" Jessie said in a half –awaken daze.

"Go back to sleep Jessie." Tony whispered as he left the room taking care to avoid stepping on Abel and Riley who were asleep on the floor.

Tony noticed Brock sitting in the lobby waiting for his Pokémon to be healed. Brock noticed Tony as well.

"Hey." Brock said.

"Hey." Tony replied.

"You care a lot about your Pokémon don't you?"

"Yeah, there my little monsters you know." Tony said taking a seat next to Brock.

"Listen, it's only going to get tougher from here on out." Brock said facing Tony.

"That goes without-"

"I'm one of the nice ones. There are some who enjoy seeing other's Pokémon die."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Tony, the battles will become tougher and more than likely you'll lose another one."

"I'm not losing another one!" Tony declared standing up.

"As far as I know, those words are empty. I've heard that before from other trainers too many times to count."

"I'll take it into consideration." Tony said finished with the conversation.

"Before you go, take this." Brock said throwing a disc to Tony.

"What's this?" Tony asked catching the disc.

"That's a TM it contains Rock Tomb. I'm sure you'll find a good use for it."

"Thanks." Tony said ready to return to his room.

"Tony, just don't end up like those other trainers."

I couldn't help but think about what Brock's warning. I knew it was going to get tougher from here on out, but even knowing that could prepare me for the next death. I could say I won't let another one die, but those were just words.

I returned to bed just as quietly as I left. Jessie climbed back on top of me. Looking at Jessie reminded me how much the others rely on me to make them strong. I wanted that for them, but the risk of what could happen frightened me. I didn't sleep too well thinking about it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why are trainers so annoying?" Riley said panting.

"I wish I could explain it to you." Tony said rubbing his temple.

Tony and company hardly made it three feet into Route 3 before they were in essence jumped by a slew of trainers. Tony's party easily scrubbed them individually, but long series of battles aren't exactly preferred.

Everyone had a good share of experience from the onslaught. The plan was now to get to Cerulean City and take the Cascade Badge, but the path took them through Mt. Moon.

"Trainer, maybe we should scout some talent." Abel suggested.

"I don't know. I'm not getting a good vibe from around here." Tony said. "I doubt-"

"Trainer, look what I found!" Jessie exclaimed.

_A wild Jigglypuff appeared._

"Just my luck." Tony said throwing his hands in the air. "Ditch it!"

Jessie obeyed and tossed the balloon Pokémon back into the grass.

_Mt. Moon_

"It smells in here." Abel said covering her nose.

"It's a damp, enclosed space what were you expecting?" Riley commented.

"Don't you two start!" Tony shot back as he stopped his march.

"Trainer…are we lost?" Riley asked.

"No!" Tony denied. "I just thought we could use a break…yeah."

"Nice excuse." Tony's party said.

"I don't need to deal with this from my Pokémon." Tony said as he took as step. He soon found his face in the ground as he tripped over something.

"Watch where you're going, idiot!"

_A wild Geodude appeared!_

"A rock-type!" Riley said hiding behind Abel. "Abel, make it go away!"

"Please, if I wanted to crush you, I would've done it already." The Geodude said waving off Riley's concern. Geodude was ready to leave when Tony recovered.

"Hold it!" Tony said. "You're coming with me!"

"I'm coming with you…why?" Geodude asked.

"Don't you want to go on an adventure and see the world beyond this cave?" Tony said hoping to tempt it into joining.

"Well, it is damp and it does smell funny." Geodude said contemplating its choices. "Sure why not. I don't got much going for me here."

"Name! Name! Name!" Tony's party chanted.

"Gina. Done." Tony said pointing to Geodude.

"Gina sounds a little soft." Gina replied rather unsatisfied.

"You can complain about it later. First let's get out of here."

"Trainer…I feel funny." Jessie said.

Then the moment all trainers await from their starters: stage two evolution. Jessie was enveloped a white light and after it faded, Jessie was no longer a Charmander. Her once gentle, child-like eyes became focused and hard like one who's seen hardship. I could tell she was not the Jessie I left Pallet Town with.

_Congratulations, your Jessie evolved into a Charmeleon!_

"Woohoo!" Tony cheered lifting Jessie into the air. It was indeed a prideful moment.

"Put me down Trainer." Jessie said harshly.

"What?" Tony said stunned by the tone Jessie gave him.

"I said put me down."

Tony absent-minded did as she requested. Jessie wasn't that cute, lovable Charmander anymore; she was more like a teenager.

"I like the new Jessie." Abel commented.

"She's grown up too fast!" Tony said as tears jetted from his eyes as he found a wall to cry against.

"There, there Trainer." Riley said comforting Tony. "You knew this day would come."

"Shut up Riley!" Tony said.

"Trainer, I have an image to keep up." Jessie said turning her back to her trainer.

'I immediately regret my decision.' Gina thought.

Cruel is the growth process.

"This should be the way." Gina said guiding the party.

"Gina, you said that five minutes ago." Abel said. "I think you got us more lost than Trainer."

"I didn't get us lost!" Gina and Tony said.

"Exhibit A: denial." Jessie said.

"Shut up Jessie! I missed you when you didn't give sass!" Tony exclaimed.

"Well I grew up." Jessie said.

Amid the bickering, the group overheard a group of men talking further ahead.

"Fossils, really?" one said.

"Look, I don't make the orders I just follow 'em." A second one said.

"Doesn't change the fact it sounds dumb." A third said.

"What are they talking about?" Riley asked.

"All I needed to hear was 'fossils'." Tony said as he approached the men. "Excuse me kind sirs, I couldn't help but…over…hear…you…"

At the time I didn't know who those men were. But I could piece together that 1) they weren't upstanding citizens and 2) I'll have to fight.

"You lost kid?" one grunt said with smile as he took a pokéball out of his pocket.

"We can help you out there." Another said following suite.

"Nice one Trainer." Jessie said.

"Hold up. I got these clowns." Gina said stepping up.

"Hold up Gina!" Tony said digging in his bag. "Use this this!"

Tony threw a CD like object at Gina. Gina caught it and knew exactly what it was. She placed the CD on her head. The power coursed through her.

_Gina learned Rock Tomb!_

"Let's ro-" Gina started.

"Don't you dare finish that." Abel said.

The first grunt took point and threw out a Sandshrew. Jessie easily dealt with it. A Rattata and Zubat followed. I left that to Gina. Rock Tomb was a good fit for her.

"This kid's tough." The grunt said.

"Leave this to me!" the second grunt said.

This grunt presented my team with Zubat and Ekans. I shook my head as Gina defeated the Zubat and Riley took on Ekans. Easy, just the way I like it.

"This can't be real." The grunt said in defeat.

"Enough playing around!" the third grunt said.

A Rattata and Sandshrew? I scoffed at his choice as I left Jessie to deal with that lot. I was nothing short of impressed with Jessie's development.

The fourth grunt hesitantly threw out a Rattata and Zubat. Abel took out the rat while Gina downed the bat.

"Let's get out of here!" one of the grunts said in panic as he led the flight.

"You'll pay for this!" another exclaimed.

I had a feeling that he couldn't be more right.

"No! These fossils are mine!" Super Nerd Miguel said blocking Tony from getting any closer to the fossils.

"I just battled my way through a mess of annoying trainers and four equally annoying grunts to get here! I'm taking a fossil!" Tony exclaimed.

"Then you'll have to go through me first!"

"Gladly!" Tony said diving at Miguel.

Tony and Miguel's party turned their faces in shame as they watched their trainers fight like children over the fossils.

"This is just sad." Koffing said.

"You're not traveling with him." Jessie replied.

"What's so special about those rocks anyway?" Abel asked.

"Beats us." Voltorb said. "He said he wanted them and refused to let anyone take 'em."

"He's really big on fossils." Grimer added on. "He's a bit of a nerd."

"Trainer, can we go yet?" Riley whined.

"Not until I get my fossil!" Tony shot back holding Miguel in a choke hold. "Give up yet nerd!?"

"Never!" Miguel said defiantly forcing Tony to strengthen the hold.

"How 'bout now!?"

"Okay! Okay! I give!"

Tony let Miguel go allowing him to catch his breath. Tony snatched Miguel by the collar of his shirt and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Never get in my way again. Got it?"

Miguel replied with a hasty and submissive nod. Tony dropped him back the ground and took the Dome Fossil.

Male dominance asserted.

_Route 4_

"Trainer, you're kind of a bully you know that?" Gina said.

"Gina my dear, there are two types of people in this world: me and everyone else." Tony said tossing the fossil up and down in his hand lightly. "Plus, he was kinda annoying."

"You won't be going far with that logic."

_A wild Spearow appeared!_

"I didn't ask for your opinion." Tony retorted.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend." The Spearow said landing on Tony's shoulder.

"Can I help you?"

"Can't a Spearow travel with a trainer?"

"Not when they're not in a pokéball." Jessie commented.

"I guess it can tag along." Tony said.

"Trainer, a word." Abel said. "Alone."

Tony sighed as he gestured for the Spearow to dismount from his shoulder. Abel took Tony to the side away from the rest of the party.

"What is it Abel?"

"You sure about this?" Abel asked.

"Sure about what?"

"About having another flying-type in the party."

"Look what happened was a bad call. I'm not going to make that same mistake twice." Tony said sternly.

"I was just making sure." Abel said defensively.

"I understand where you're coming from, but don't worry too much about it." Tony said rubbing Abel's head.

"I'm not going to be your replacement for Jessie" Abel said slapping Tony's hand off her head.

"Psss. You there." A voice said.

Tony and Abel looked to see man in a karate outfit motioning for him to come over.

"I got a powerful technique that I'd think you'd like." He went on.

"Don't listen to him! He's an idiot!" another man exclaimed dressed that same as the first man.

"What was that you kicking moron!?"

"You heard me you punching idiot."

"What did I get into…?" Tony asked.

"Only with you Trainer. Only with you." Abel said.

"So what is it?" Riley asked looking at the scroll held in Tony's hand.

"The punchy guy said it was some sort of secret art of punching." Abel said.

"Well he and the kicking guy were both crazy." Tony said.

"So what are we going to do with it?" Jessie asked.

Tony thought for a moment.

"Jessie, you take it." Tony said.

"Me?" Jessie asked.

"Her?" the others asked.

"I'm sorry this wasn't up for debate." Tony said handing the scroll to Jessie.

"If you say so Tony." Jessie said opening the scroll. Jessie's eyes widened as her eyes scanned the scroll. Before long, the scroll turned to ashes shocking everyone.

"Jessie?" Abel asked.

"I like it." Jessie said as her fist started to glow white.

_Jessie learned Mega Punch!_

So I took some time to train the party and get them ready for any upcoming battle. Jessie took a particular fancy to using Mega Punch which put a smile on my face. Abel learned Karate Chop which should do for the team. I had a good feeling about Roy. So funny story about that name; Roy was actually a girl. Yeah, I took a lot of flak for that one. She didn't seem to mind too much, but I think deep down it bothered her a little. Anyway, I saw some potential in her that should prove valuable down the road.

_Cerulean City_

"Hey, I heard there's something good at Nugget Bridge!" Roy said leading the party. "Let's go! Let's go!"

"Roy, what's the hurry?" Riley asked.

Roy rested on the railing of the Nugget Bride. She eyed the golden-yellow bridge dreamingly.

"Alright we're here." Tony said with a pant. "What got you so riled up?"

"I've always wanted to come here." Roy said.

"Seriously, it's just a bridge." Gina said.

"You won't get it." Roy said. "I was always a little afraid to leave Route 4 so I could never come here."

"Well glad to be of service." Tony said.

Suddenly, Tony's rival senses started to tingle. He was here!

"Always one step behind!" Gary taunted coming down the bridge.

"Who's the kid?" Riley whispered to Jessie.

"That's Tony's rival Gary." Jessie replied. "He really doesn't like him."

"Kid, don't you have something better to do." Tony said with a smirk. "Like lose to me?"

_Rival Gary wishes to battle!_

"Go Pidgeotto!" Gary said.

"Boss let me-" Roy said ready to fight.

"No, no, no!" Tony said restraining her. "Gina, go get em!"

Pidgeotto simply delayed its inevitable defeat by stalling with Sand-Attack. I despise that move so much. One Rock Tomb later forced the child to withdraw it.1-0 Tony.

"Grr." Gary said frustrated. "Go Abra!"

"Seriously? Doesn't it know like one move?" Tony said trying not to explode from laughter. "Roy, you got this one."

There really wasn't much to comment about as I stretched the lead to 2-0. Gary was fuming at this point as he sent in his Rattata. I felt bad that I stiffed Roy out of a battle, so I kept her in.

"Roy-" Tony said ready to issue his command.

"Rattata, Hyper Fang!" Gary ordered.

Rattata were swift beings that packed a nasty bite. I heard that from one of those youngster trainers a while back.

"Gah!" Roy said in pain as the rat Pokémon fang dug into her side. Turns out he wasn't lying. Roy warded the Pokémon off and hobbled off to the side.

"Jessie, take point!" Tony said. "Use Mega Punch."

"With pleasure!" Jessie said as her fist glowed white. And with that the score became 3-0.

Finally, the big one…Squirtle?

"It still hasn't evolved?" Tony asked a little disappointed.

"Shut up!" Gary shot out. "It'll still cream your Charmeleon."

I showed him otherwise as Jessie displayed her mastery of Mega Punch. The battle was over and I was 4-0.

"Whatever, I heard the PC guy, Bill lives on further up. Be smelling ya!" Gary said.

And once again that annoying theme played as he left.

"I hate that theme so much." Tony said with gritted teeth.

"Trainer, Roy's not looking so good." Riley said.

Tony looked back to see Abel, Riley, Gina, and Jessie surrounding Roy.

"Roy, what's wrong? Are you sick!?" Tony asked fearing the worst as he rushed over.

"You know, Rattata have a nasty bite." Roy said weakly.

I noticed the wound in her side. I'm no doctor, but I could tell something was punctured terribly.

"Save your strength." Gina warned. "Trainer, we gotta get-"

"That won't help…" Tony said falling to his knees. "Not another one…"

"What's Trainer talking about!?" Riley asked fearfully. "Roy needs help!"

"Roy's not going to make it..." Abel said.

"Hey, Trainer. Come closer." Roy requested.

Tony came closer trying to fight back tears.

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"Thanks for bringing me to Nugget Bridge. That meant a lot to me." Roy said.

"But-"

"I was always terrified to leave that small route. I don't know why, but I felt that you would be the one to bring me here. Because of that, I saw world bigger than my own."

Roy smiled before closing her eyes.

"Roy! Roy!" Riley exclaimed shaking her body.

At the end of the day, the battle was 4-1. Jessie and Abel knew the sting, but Gina and Riley were frightened. She wanted something so small like seeing the world outside of hers. I felt guilty that I couldn't give her more. I messed up again.

First, Lenny now Roy. The road to the top will be paved with more tears and hardship. I had enough. I would do all in my power to protect them. All in my power to stop their tears. I needed to be strong not just for me, but for their sake as well.


	6. Chapter 6

_Route 24_

So Nugget Bridge was beautiful, but the trainers…well annoying as expected. My team wiped the floor with them and we got to the last one.

"Congratulation!" the man cheered handing Tony a nugget.

"So worth the trip." Tony said with a wide smile. Tony turned to his team who were panting.

"Easy…for…you…to say." Abel said.

"No one likes a baby." Tony said.

"Would you like to join Team Rocket?" the man asked.

"Wait what?"

"With your skills, you'll be a top dog in no time!"

"Thanks, but no thanks." Tony said trying to walk around him.

"It was more of a demand than a question." The man said pulling off his clothes to reveal his Team Rocket uniform beneath them.

"So worth the trip." Gina said sarcastically as she took point for battle.

As predicted, the grunt used weak Pokemon and Gina one (wo)manned the whole battle. The team looked like they could use a break. So we rested a while near a patch of grass.

You know, I wasn't too fond by the levels of estrogen in the party. Don't get it wrong I love them to death, but Abel and Jessie would talk about punching things, Riley would always talk about stinging things, and Gina would go on about using her Rock Tomb. Too much girl talk for my taste.

"Hi." An Oddish said presenting itself in front of Tony.

_A wild Oddish appeared!_

"No way." Tony said stunned by his stroke of luck. A perfectly good grass type in a city with a water gym? What more could you ask? "Come with me!"

"Um…sure?" Oddish said. "Where exactly?"

Tony took the Oddish in his arm and pointed to the sky.

"Where we're going is to the path of victory and glory!" Tony said dramatically.

"I'm not following, but I'm happy to tag along!" Oddish said.

"Wait what gender are you?"

"I'm a guy. Does that matter?"

Oh, what a lucky break indeed! I christened him "Doug".

So I talked to Bill and he went on about…something. But I got a ticket to the S.S. Anne, whatever that is. So we left Route 24 behind us.

"Stop thief!" Tony heard someone yell.

"Trainer, shouldn't we help?" Doug asked looking in the direction where the voice came from.

"Not my business, not my problem." Tony said casually.

"They stole my TM28!"

TM28!?

"Team, we have a thief to apprehend!" Tony said sounding heroic as rushed to the voice.

"What's TM28?" Riley asked.

"Beats me, but it got Trainer riled up." Abel said.

"Why did I steal this?" the Rocket Grunt asked himself looking at the disk.

"Hand over the TM and no one gets hurt." Tony said in a Batman-like voice.

"Seriously?" Jessie said.

"Jessie, don't ruin this for me!" Tony said in his regular voice.

"Sure take it." The grunt said extending the TM to Tony.

"The hard way-wait what?" Tony said.

"Yeah, take it. I don't need it."

"But you stole it."

"And I'm giving it to you to give back."

"Um…okay." Tony said taking the TM.

The Grunt took off in the distance.

And just like that my moment of heroism was done, but I got a sweet TM out of it.

_Cerulean Gym_

"Doug, this is all on you." Tony said looking Doug in the eyes.

"Are you sure I'm ready?" Doug asked nervously.

"Doug, remember what I taught you!"

"You mean the TM thing?"

"Yes! Exactly right! Now go out there and show them who's boss!"

The others sat back to spectate, I told them Doug was gonna be the one to take the whole gym. Jessie was a little irked when I announced it, but I promised her that she'd have a chance. I swear she started thinking with that Mega Punch of hers.

"You think you got what it takes to challenge Misty?" Swimmer Luis said jumping out of the water and making a rather impressive landing to say the least. "Think. Again."

"Pfft." Tony scoffed. "Doug, show him we mean business."

Doug meekly stepped into battle.

"Go, Horsea!" Luis said. "Bubble!"

"Ahh!" Doug yelled as he was hit by the slow, not very effective attack.

"Doug, get into gear! Use Absorb!" Tony commanded.

"Alright!" Doug said feeling a little confident.

Doug latched onto Horsea and started to drain its energy.

"Trainer, I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" Doug cheered as Horsea fainted.

Doug got his rhythm going. Luis sent in his Shellder hoping to put Doug's hot streak on ice.

"You think you're clever, huh?" Then a smirk appeared on the swimmer's face. He knew something! "Shellder, Icicle Spear!"

"No!" I cried. "Of all attacks!"

Doug looked at me and nodded. He looked back and took the three spears and endured. I was quite surprised by Doug's confidence.

"Ice try!" Doug said latching onto the shell Pokemon and leeching its energy from it.

"He seriously did that." Riley commented.

"I'm not even going to comment." Jessie said.

And just like that, Luis was defeated.

"Aw yea!" Doug said jumping in victory. "Who's next!? Who wants some of Doug!?"

I think I may have created a monster.

Next up was Picnicker Diana.

"I saw your fight with Luis. I was slightly impressed, but I won't be so easy!" she said confidently as she sent out her Goldeen.

I didn't even need to say what to do as Doug took her Goldeen out. Doug's progress brought a small tear to my eye.

"He's grown up so fast." Tony said wiping the tear from his eye.

"Please stop that." Gina said.

"You're embarrassing _us_." Jessie said.

Finally the battle against Misty was at hand.

"Well another challenger. I hope you're ready to get beat!" Misty said as she sent out Staryu.

"Doug." Tony said confidently.

"I got this." Doug said jumping into battle. "Feeling a little drained?"

"Doug, why?" Tony said as he watched Doug leech the Staryu into submission.

"Starmie, go!" Misty said.

Now Starmie is the evolved form of Staryu right? Well like any evolved Pokémon, it's a lot tougher than its previous form. So Absorb wasn't going to cut it. It was time for Doug to use our secret weapon.

"Doug, Bullet Seed!" Tony commanded.

"I've been waiting all day for you to say that." Doug said. Doug held his breath as he shot out three waves of seeds at Starmie.

_It's super effective!_

But like I was saying before, it's a lot tougher than its previous form.

"Is that all you got?" Misty said. "Starmie, Swift."

Starmie fired out small stars that came at Doug like plant seeking missiles.

"Ah!" Doug said as his confidence dropped. He tried to turn tail and dodge the attack, but it was Swift. "Trainer, what do I do!?"

Doug was no running in a circle hoping the stars wouldn't connect. I'm sure that Misty was dying of laughter at the scene.

"Doug, man up, take the hit, and use Sleep Powder!" Tony exclaimed.

Doug gulped and reluctantly took the attack head on. From his head-body, a purple mist came out and filled the air.

"Sleep Powder!" Mister exclaimed covering her mouth. Her Starmie didn't have the luxury as he became drowsy and fell asleep. "Starmie, no!"

"Starmie, yes!" Tony cheered. "Doug, hit it with everything you got!"

Doug proceeded to hit Starmie with Bullet Seeds and Absorbs. The battle soon ended with Doug on top and Cascade Badge in my hands.

"Go, Doug!" Riley, Abel, and Gina said in unison as they threw Doug in the air and caught him again.

"It was nothing." Doug said bashfully with blush.

I watched them take Doug back to the Pokemon Center for a well-deserved rest. Jessie on the other hand stood off to the side.

"Jessie, what's wrong?" Tony asked crouching next to her.

"Nothing." She said. But Tony could tell she was bothered.

"Jessie, if it's gym thing, I'm sorry, okay?"

"Who said it had anything to do with that?" Jessie replied defensively.

"Fine then, you don't have to tell me anything." Tony said as he stood back up.

"I get worried that's all." Jessie said quietly.

"What was that?" Tony asked.

"Nothing." Jessie said as she started on her way to the Pokemon Center.

Today was a day for rest. Tomorrow, we would continue on to Vermillion City for my next badge. I was glad that I didn't lose anyone else today, but that didn't mean I could let my guard down, there's still a long way to go before this was all over and I don't plan on losing anyone else.


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you mean I can't go through!?" Tony said slamming his hands against the counter of the gate station.

"You. Can't. Go. Through." The gate keeper repeated. "Road's closed for…construction."

"This is some bull-" Tony felt himself fall to the ground.

"That's enough." Abel said as she dragged Tony away.

So we had no way to get to Vermillion through Saffron. I was beyond angry.

"Trainer, calm down." Riley said as she, Abel, Gina, and Doug watched Tony paced angrily back and forth.

"I am calm!" Tony yelled. "I'm so calm right now that I'm angry!"

"Well, being "calm" isn't going to get to Vermillion." Abel said. "We need to find another way through."

"But how?" Gina asked. "It's not there's an underground pass we could use to go under Saffron to get to Vermillion, right?"

"That's would be insane." Riley said laughing.

"Tony, I found an underground path that goes under Saffron to Vermillion." Jessie said coming from the grass.

"It's kinda dark." Gina said. "I like it. Plus, it doesn't smell."

I don't know how, but Jessie found this path that's supposedly takes us under Saffron. Yeah, sure like that's real. The path was straight forward and trainer free. Thank goodness.

"Jessie, it's kind of dark." Tony said hoping to find some glimmer of a younger Jessie.

"I can see that." Jessie said not even facing Tony.

"Trainer, you're going to have to let that go." Riley said. "It's kinda sad."

"I know, but she's still my little Jessie." Tony said as streams of tears fell down his cheeks.

"Jessie, you could at least entertain him." Abel whispered to Jessie.

"No. I'm not a little Charmander." Jessie said.

"I already know why you're acting this way." Abel said knowingly. "You can at least tell him that much."

"It'll be embarrassing if I told him!" Jessie said as her cheeks redden. It would've been hard to see, but Abel could see it.

"Aw, that's adorable." Abel teased.

"Shut up Abel!"

_Vermillion City_

Well I'll be. Jessie was right. We arrived in Vermillion City after cutting through Route 6 and its annoying trainers.

"What is it?" Gina asked.

"I…I don't know." Tony said scratching his head.

Tony and company found their path blocked by a small tree that would easily walked over, but for some strange reason that didn't seem feasible. Tony's party looked to Tony for guidance.

It was a case of the lost leading the lost.

"Let's go check out this S.S. Anne." Tony said seeing no other options.

"Ticket please." The sailor said. Tony flashed the ticket and was allowed on board.

The S.S. Anne was quite lovely. It was so fancy and refined. Compared to me it, I probably looked like some sort of hobo.

"What now?" Abel asked.

"Alright gang, let's split up and found something or someone that can move that tree out of our way!"

"Got it!" Tony's Pokémon said.

We spent about an hour battling the trainers and enjoying some fine cuisine while we were at it, but we came up empty handed.

"Hey Trainer, does something look different about me?" Doug said tugging on Tony's coat.

"What're you- holy! Doug when did you evolve!?" Tony said surprised seeing Doug as a Gloom.

"Sometime after I beat some sailors on the lower deck I think." Doug replied. "Hey, I have hands."

"All I found was some berries." Gina said holding an assortment of berries.

"I found two TMs and some Stardust." Abel reported.

"I found a Super Potion and Hyper Potion!" Riley said.

"I found your rival. He was going on about the captain being a swordsman." Jessie reported.

"Wait, where is he now?" Tony asked hoping to avoid him.

"On the second floor waiting for you."

I hate that kid.

"Look who decided to show up!" Gary said waiting at the stairs to the captain's room.

"Let's just get this over with." Tony said. "Gina, take point."

"Pidgeotto, Sand-Attack!"

So Gary's first play was to blind my Pokémon and spam Gust. Classy.

"You little brat!" Gina yelled unable to land a much needed Rock Tomb due to the sand in her eyes. "I'll get you!"

"I'll be waiti-Gah!" Pidgeotto said before being caught in Rock Tomb KO'ing it. 1-0 Tony.

Raticate came second. I want to see its fangs break through rock!

"Ouch!" Gina yelled as Raticate's fangs got a nice bite on her.

I stood corrected.

"Jessie, you're up!" Tony said calling for a switch. "Let's show that Raticate something…unique." Tony said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Jessie said.

I mean I was happy that her Mega Punch did the job, but I think she put a little too much on it. The attack sent Raticate into the wall and the impact didn't sound too pleasant. At the time, I didn't really think much about it; I was too focused on going 2-0.

"Raticate!" Gary said going to his Pokémon's side. "You'll pay for that! Kadabra, go!"

Unlike Raticate, Kadabra didn't get the same treatment. I quickly elevated to 3-0 leaving only a…

"Wartotle!" it exclaimed. Well it was really over before it started when Doug got out there. I was 4-0 without much difficulty.

"Keep trying kid." Tony taunted as he went up the stairs.

"Jessie, you okay?" Riley asked noticing Jessie was rather quiet. Jessie didn't say anything as she went up the stairs.

So it turns out that my rival was right about the captain, but I couldn't get a cool sword to cut the tree down, but I got an HM for it instead for helping him. Close enough I guess. I vow never to speak of what I saw go down in that room. Riley volunteered to learn the move.

_Route 11_

"So let's wreck the gym already!" Gina said pumped for action.

"Gina, I love the enthusiasm, but we need to get some fresh meat on the squad first." Tony said looking in the grass for a suitable candidate.

To be honest, I really wanted to go for six-slotted.

"Pardon me kind sir, are you looking for something?" a voice politely asked.

_A wild Drowzee appeared!_

"A Psychic-type?" Abel said. "He already rubs me the wrong way."

"What luck!" Tony said giddily.

"Did you find what you're looking for?" the Drowzee asked.

"I found you!"

"Me? Ah, of course a trainer! Have come to enlist my services?"

"Yeah, are you willing to accompany me and my party on the path of glory?"

"Oh, a dreamer." Drowzee replied rubbing its hands together. "I'll be more than happy to sample your dreams."

"Wait, what?"

So Dennis joined the party. I roughed up some the trainers and next thing I knew, Gina evolved into a Graveler. Oh, she was more than ready to defeat whatever Vermillion City Gym had to throw at us.

Riley cut the tree in our way and we were free to enter. A smile appeared on Gina's face. It was time to shake things up in Vermillion.


	8. Chapter 8

"And never come back!" a mob of Vermilion City citizens yelled in a rather angry fashion as they tossed Tony to the outskirts of the town.

"Fine! This city's a dump anyway!" Tony shot back before taking a hit to the head with the Thunder Badge. "Ow!"

So I've learned a few things while in Vermillion. The biggest thing being that the city itself isn't exactly "stable" which is pretty funny when you have an electric gym leader. In hindsight, maybe I could've done things differently but…

"And take your monsters with you!" they yelled as they threw Tony's party on top of him.

First they threw Jessie, then Abel, followed by Dennis and Riley, then Doug, and lastly Gina, the main culprit of the incident. So I was sandwiched between a rock with five other Pokemon in-between and a hard place.

Look, it's not my fault that Lt. Surge used electric Pokémon. It's not my fault Gina knew a good ground attack that literally shook the foundation of a building, and a city apparently, that could easily be spammed. It's not my fault that I made a good decision to win.

I take no blame whatsoever to Vermilion looking like a dump after Gina perfectly executed Magnitude and carry the team to victory. Sorry Vermillion City, my bad!

"Smooth Tony, smooth." Jessie said. "Any more big ideas?"

"I got one." Tony started. "Get off!" Tony said knocking his team off of him allowing him to stand up to brush the dirt of his clothes.

"I didn't know you could get kicked out of a city…" Abel said scratching her head.

"Only when we're with Trainer." Riley commented.

"Sorry Trainer." Gina said apologetically.

"No! You don't need to be sorry for anything. You did nothing wrong." Tony asserted.

"Look on the bright side Trainer." Dennis started. "You'll have nice dreams knowing you've won the Thunder Badge."

"Damn right!" Tony said nodding his head proudly. "Come on, we got places to go and battles to win!"

"So good to see Trainer in such great spirits." Dennis said with a smile.

"I know exactly what you're doing here." Abel said.

"I haven't the slightest to which you are referring to." Dennis said politely. "I only desire the best for Trainer and his well-being."

"Right…"

"What is this!?" Tony said as he stared at the obstacle Snorlax. He pushed and pounded on the Pokemon hoping to get some sort of response from it to wake it up.

"My, my a Snorlax?" Dennis said sounding rather familiar with the situation.

"You know this Pokemon?" Jessie asked.

"Yes and no." Dennis said in a roundabout way.

"Well is it yes or no?" Tony said lightly hitting his fist on Dennis' head.

"Well, since you asked, this Snorlax in particular came from the mountains and fell asleep here." Dennis said quickly.

"Is that right?" Riley said not completely buying the story. "It just happened to fall asleep here? Of all places?"

"That does sound a little suspicious." Doug said.

"Well maybe that's not the _complete_ story." Dennis said.

And again Tony hit Dennis on the head with his fist.

"You wouldn't by chance had something to do with it, would you?" Tony said.

Everyone looked to Dennis to see what he had to say.

"It was a glutton and was eating everything, I had to stop it." Dennis said with a sense of duty.

"Well can you wake it up?" Gina asked. "I mean you did put it to sleep."

"It doesn't work like that." Dennis said. "It'll have to wake up on its own."

"That was the quickest way to Lavender Town." Tony said under his breath.

That left only one other way to get to Lavender Town. And I wasn't exactly keen on that option...

_Route 9/10_

We took moment to rest on the route. There wasn't much going on, so I thought it might do the team some good if they had some free time. I, on the other hand, thought a little nap would do me some good.

I felt my nose itch slightly making me wake up to face Dennis.

"Oh Trainer…" Dennis said trying to sound casual, but it came off as awkward.

"Dennis…what were you doing?" Tony asked while squinting his eyes suspiciously at Dennis.

"I didn't know you were a light sleeper so-"

"Answer the question."

"You were having such a pleasant dream so I thought I'd have a nibble."

"A nibble…" Tony said back. "You're an odd one."

"It's simply my nature." Dennis said in a proud way. "Like trainer like Pokemon."

Now I can see why Abel has a justifiably good reason to not like Dennis. Well he did no harm…I guess? I don't even know what I was dreaming about anyway. Wait…

"Hello!"

_A wild Ekans appeared!_

Tony looked to see an Ekans staring at him.

"Snake!" Tony screamed hiding behind Dennis. "Team, defend your trainer!"

"You'll be fine." Abel said lounging in the grass.

"It's just an Ekans." Gina said loafing about.

Jessie sighed as she stepped between Tony and the wild Ekans.

"Roar…" Jessie said halfheartedly.

"Seriously?" Tony asked with a disappointed glare. "That's you defending me?"

"Yep." Jessie said.

"I don't mean any harm." Ekans said. "I was just saying 'hello'."

"Hey, another Poison-type!" Riley and Doug said rushing over.

"Can she come with us!?" Doug said jumping excitedly.

"Please Trainer please?" Riley begged.

"No." Tony said coming from behind Dennis.

"Please…?" the two poison types asked with begging eyes.

"No."

"Please?"

"What part of 'no' do you both not understand?"

The three continued to go back and forth. Jessie sighed as she took one of Tony's pokéballs and threw it at Ekans.

_Wild Ekans was caught!_

"Et tu Jessie?" Tony said feeling betrayed by his starter.

"They were getting annoying." Jessie said casually. "What's one more Pokemon?"

"That's not the point!"

The pokéball containing Ekans disappeared from sight in a white light.

"What was that!?" Riley said jumping behind Tony.

"It disappeared." Dennis said intrigued.

"Hey, where did it go?" Doug asked.

"Hey where am I?" Ekans asked looking out from the PC's monitor.

"Trainer, what is this?" Riley asked poking the PC's monitor.

"Don't poke it!" Doug said pulling Riley away. "It might suck you in or something!"

It seems that everyone was fascinated talking to Ekans through the monitor, so much in fact, that they were practically on top of me while I was using it. They were just kids looking at the newest piece of technology, at least to them it was new. Some trainers gave me odds look as this was going on. Sometimes, I forget that only I can hear them talk and me talking back to them made it seem even odder.

"Everyone, this is the PC Storage System. It holds all the Pokemon I can't hold on my person." Tony explained.

"Why can't you hold her?" Abel asked.

"That's because I'm walking around you six already." Tony said.

"Why six?" Riley asked. "Why not seven?"

"Or eight?" Jessie asked.

"Look, I don't make the rules I just follow them." Tony said.

"What's it like in there?" Dennis asked.

"Lonely…" Ekans said sadly. "Can I come out?"

"I can't take you out without someone else going in your place." Tony said. "Unless someone wants to volunteer."

Everyone went quiet.

"Please let me out!" Ekans begged as hitting her tail against her end of the monitor.

"Tell you what, I promise to catch another Pokemon so won't feel lonely, okay?" Tony said calming the snake down.

"Promise?"

"I promise Sam."

"Sam?" Tony's party asked.

"Yes, that her name guys." Tony replied.

"Thank you Trainer…" Sam said with a small smile. "Please don't take too long!"

"Alright." Tony said turning the PC off.

Tony turned back to see the other trainers staring at him and his party.

"The hell you guys looking at!?" Tony yelled before leading his team out of the Pokemon Center.

"Wow…it's really dark." Riley said looking into the mouth of the cave.

"And this is the only way to Lavender Town…" Abel said.

As brave, strong, and occasionally annoying as my team was, the darkness of the cave was rather intimidating. Jessie wasn't scared, which gave me mixed feelings. I did want her to be afraid so she would come to me for comfort and security, but someone had to be brave in this situation and it wasn't me!

"Well after you Trainer!" Doug said hiding behind Tony's leg.

"I agree!" Dennis said going behind Doug.

"Crap…" Tony said remorsefully as 5/6th of his team was relying on him to lead them.

It dawned on Tony for a while already that there was an easier way to navigate the cave, but that required passing through the feared Diglett Cave. Diglett themselves weren't raging animals, but they were territorial and trespassing on their territory would result in falling prey to their Arena Trap. Tony wasn't going to risk it. Not for a HM that he was going to use for this one place.

"I'll take point." Jessie volunteered. "Come on."

Thank you Jessie.

It wasn't much, but it was something. Jessie's tail fire was small, but it did us some vision which helped us navigate through…sort of.

It didn't take long for us to get lost…again.

"Trainer, which way do we go now?" Doug asked clinging to Tony's leg.

How should I know where to go?

"Don't worry Doug. I'm sure we're close to an exit." Tony assured.

"You said that 10 minutes ago." Riley commented.

"And 10 minutes before that." Abel said.

"Tony, we're lost." Jessie said.

"Lost? Hahaha!" a voice echoed.

"What was that?!" Tony said looking in all directions.

"Show yourself!" Jessie demanded.

"This cave is my dominion!" the voice shot back. "You're in no position to make demands!"

"Is that… a challenge?" Tony said as a smile came on his face.

Small embers spewed from Jessie's mouth. She was ready to battle.

"You can't hit what you can't see!" the voice said.

Tony felt something swoop near his head.

"Is that right?" Jessie said as she ready her attack. Fire gathered in her mouth for Ember.

"Jessie…" Tony said backing away cautiously.

"Hit the deck!" Riley exclaimed.

Jessie unleashed a barrage of Embers in to the dark hoping to find her mark.

"Haha, can't hit me?" the voice taunted.

Jessie redirected her attack to where the voice came from, which happened to be in Tony's general direction.

"Jessie!" Tony said as he narrowly dodged Jessie's Ember.

"You're in the way!" Jessie said.

"With that aim, I'll always 'be in the way'!"

"Hahaha! I have you now!" the voice said.

Jessie felt something bite onto her arm.

"You little…!" Jessie said before slamming the voice to the ground.

"Ouch!" the voice said before Jessie pinned the voice under her foot. "I give, I give!"

_A wild Zubat appeared!_

"Seriously? A Zubat…" Tony said face palming himself. "I should've known…"

"What wrong with a Zubat?" Doug asked.

"You wouldn't understand..."

"So how would you like yourself flame-broiled or grilled?" Jessie said menacingly.

"Please spare me!" the Zubat begged. "I'll do whatever you like!"

"I guess it was all talk." Gina commented.

"Alright Jessie, ease up." Tony said.

Jessie snorted fire from her nose before lifting her foot off the bat.

"Not so tough now are we?" Jessie said.

Zubat cringed in fear.

"That's enough Jessie." Tony said warding Jessie away.

"I'm sorry!" the Zubat said covering its head with its wings. "I just go excited when I heard a trainer was in here."

"Why's that?" Doug asked.

"Trainers always ignore us…" Zubat said sadly. "I thought if I sounded tough, I'll get caught."

As touching as its story was, I really wanted to get out of this cave.

"I'll cut you a deal: if you can get us out of the cave, I'll _consider_ letting you tag along." Tony said. "Sounds good?"

"Please let me join your team!" Zubat begged wrapping its wings around Tony's leg.

"Come on don't beg!" Tony said trying to shake Zubat off his leg. "Have some dignity."

"Please!" Zubat begged once more refusing to let go of Tony's leg.

It was probably the most pathetic thing I've seen a Pokemon do which may not be saying much.

"Fine! Just stop…this." Tony said relenting to the bat Pokemon's pleas.

"You won't regret this decision boss!" Zubat said gratefully. "Follow me!" Zubat flew ahead into the dark of the cave leaving us behind in its excitement.

"Great pickup." Abel said.

"He's got energy I'll give him that much." Jessie added on.

And with that, Carl became a member of the team. Thanks to him, we got out of Rock Tunnel, after he came back for us, and we got to Lavender Town without much incident except for trainers jumping us in the dark…


	9. Chapter 9

_Lavender Town_

I've hardly taken two steps into Lavender Town and I already had a bad feeling about the place. I mean the town was…nice, but I felt an eerie presence coming from the famed Pokémon Tower, a building raised in memorial for Pokémon that had passed. I decided now was a good time to pay my respects to the lost. But I still couldn't shake that chill.

"Excuse me." Tony said as he approached the counter. "I'm looking for two graves for a Lenny and Roy. Their trainer was Tony."

"One moment please." The woman said as she checked the computer. "Those graves are over there." She said pointing to them.

"Thank you." Tony said.

Both graves were next to each other. Tony inhaled softly before sitting in front of the graves.

Abel nudged Jessie suggesting she say something.

There was a moment of silence.

"It's all my fault." Tony said quietly. "I was stupid and reckless and they paid, not me."

"Tony, it's not your fault." Jessie said.

"You're just saying that."

"No, I mean it." Jessie said resting her head on Tony's back. "I hate seeing you like this."

"Jessie…"

"You want to know something?"

"What?"

"I wanted to get stronger so I never see cry again." Jessie said softly as she put her arms around me.

All this time I focused on getting stronger myself so I wouldn't lose anyone else, but I never considered that the others might feel the same. Trainers can be so stupid sometimes, huh?

"Thanks Jessie." Tony said turning to face Jessie with a small smile. "That meant a lot."

"Yeah, yeah..." Jessie said returning the smile. "Don't tell the others I said that stuff, okay?"

It's been a while since I saw Jessie smile it was kind of relieving. I decided to take advantage of the situation. So I did something a little…reckless and I planted a light kiss on Jessie's forehead.

"Tony!" Jessie yelled as she slashed at Tony.

"You're so cute when you get angry Jessie." Tony teased while dodging her claws.

Tony wrapped his arms around Jessie causing her to thrash slightly to break free. She was clearly embarrassed by Tony's actions. The rest of the party watched with smiles on their faces.

"Tony, cut it out!" Jessie said as her face reddened slightly. "Stop treating me like a little Charmandar!"

In the fun, I felt a strange chill coming from the tower again. I'm hoping it's nothing.

_Route 8_

"Viva la Poison!" Sam said in a singing like voice.

"Viva la Poison!" Carl and Riley chanted.

"What's that supposed to even mean?" Abel asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're a fighting-type you won't get it." The three said.

The Poison Quartet, well at least 3/4th of the members. Doug, Sam, Carl, and Riley found kindred spirits in one another and they started chanting "Viva la Poison". I guess that's what you get for getting four poison-types.

I got some Intel that Celadon City's Gym specialized in Grass-types so I thought now was a good time for a change in the party. The party was now Jessie, Dennis, Sam, Carl, Riley, and Abel. I thought it was a pretty solid line-up.

"Koffing, Poison Gas!" a biker commanded.

Dennis was in the battle and when the attack connected and Dennis was poisoned.

"That wasn't very nice…" Dennis said in a strangely calm manner. He wiped some of the poison dripping from the corner of his mouth. "Now it's my turn."

I learned quickly that Dennis wasn't one to be trifled with as he displayed a rather fierce Confusion that ended that battle.

"You're gonna pay for this!" the biker exclaimed as he recalled his Koffing. He rode off in the distance, hopefully, never to be seen again.

"Alright Dennis, let's get you cleaned up." Tony said taking out an Antidote.

Before Tony could administer the Antidote, a sharp light enveloped Dennis.

_Congratulations, your Dennis evolved into Hypno._

"My, my how refreshing." Dennis said in a classy way. "It would seem I've evolved."

"So cool!" Carl and Sam said with gleams in their eyes.

Things were proceeding better than expected. Celadon City was going to be a cinch.

"What do you mean I can't go through!?" Tony said slamming his hands against the desk of the gate's reception desk.

Déjà vu…

"Road's closed." The guard said as he looked back to his newspaper.

"And why's that!?"

"Because I said it is." He replied with a dastardly smile.

Son of a…

"You know, I leveled a whole city by accident" Tony said. "Imagine what I could do intentionally."

"Tony, it's not worth it." Jessie said.

"Was that a threat?" the guard said as he stood up showing his full size.

You know from behind a desk, guards look a lot smaller.

"Don't. Even." Tony said holding his hand over his blackened left eye.

"I told you so." Jessie said with a shrug.

"What did I just say?"

This situation was all too familiar. What's with the guards around Saffron City? It's like Saffron is some sort of gated community or something. There's a gym in there and they're keeping Trainers out? What kind of logic is that? I mean come on!

"Tony, something's here!" Jessie snarled.

Indeed she was right something was here, but it was by no means malicious. Why was Jessie so worked up? Then the answer appeared in front of me…

_A wild Growlithe appeared!_

"A Growlithe!" Tony fawned.

Wait…Growlithes are fire-types. Fire-types beat grass-types. Celadon City Gym uses grass-types. There was absolutely no downside to this capture!

"Go away!" Jessie said pushing the newly captured Growlithe away from her.

"Jessie, you should be nicer to Sean." Carl teased while snickering. "He's so nice to you."

"You can almost say he got the hots for you." Riley snickered.

"Please stop." Dennis said looking at Riley.

Okay, so the 'absolutely no downside' part wasn't exactly accurate.

The main problem was that Jessie didn't like Sean. So I deduced two main reasons why Jessie didn't like Sean. The first, Sean was a fire-type which obviously created competition. The second, Sean actually liked her and Jessie since Jessie was going through her badass phase she wasn't okay with it. It was kind of cute really it was a case of puppy love. So in exchange for Abel, Sean joined the party.

"But Jessie, we fire-types gotta stick together you know since…we're both fire-types and stuff." Sean said bashfully.

"I. Don't. Care." Jessie said getting right into Sean's face before turning away.

"Why doesn't she like me?" Sean asked sulking to the side.

"You really want Jessie to like you?" Riley asked. "I know a good way."

"You know a way?!" Sean asked excitedly.

"Absolutely. She'll be chasing you if you do it right." Riley said trying her best not to snicker.

Jessie was walking unaware of what was about to transpire as Sean slowly snuck behind her. He treaded quietly and once he got close, he pounced on Jessie's tail.

"Ow!" Jessie yelped.

"Gotcha!" Sean said playfully with a wide grin on his face holding Jessie's tail.

Jessie was less than amused as she turned slowly with a rage filled face. Fire was burning in her eyes and fire was spewing menacingly from her mouth. Angry was an understatement.

"Jessie…?" Sean said with a sweat drop as his smile disappeared and his eyes widened in horror. "Maybe I should-"

"Start. Running."

Tony turned around to see Jessie chasing Sean in a circle while trying to land an Ember on him. Riley was laughing uncontrollably on the ground while Carl, Sam, and Dennis shook their heads.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Sean cried. "Trainer, help me!"

"Tony won't save you!" Jessie roared.

Here's a piece of advice: never get between a dragon and its fire.

"They're just playing." Tony said dismissing the scene.


	10. Chapter 10

_Celadon City_

I was hungry. But it wasn't the hunger that would be satisfied with food. No. It was a hunger for that fourth badge. Possessing it would mark the half-way point in this challenge. I wasn't nervous in the slightest.

We approached the gym and we came upon old man looking inside the building from the window. He was laughing in a _real_ creepy way like the don't-look-at-the-crazy-old-man kind of creepy.

"The gym's full of beautiful women." He muttered.

This piqued my interest. As a man of curiosity, I had to investigate. So I casually, while keeping a decent distance from the old man, looked inside and indeed he was correct. Women as far as that window allowed me to see; a glorious sight to behold indeed.

"Change of plans guys." Tony said clearing his throat. "I'm going to try a new tactic."

"New tactic, huh?" Riley asked suspiciously.

"It wouldn't involve flirting like an idiot to get the badge now would it?" Jessie asked crossing her arms.

"What? Me? No!" Tony said. "I'm simply going to use my male charm to persuade the ladies to convince their leader to give me the gym badge…."

They had rather unconvinced looks on their faces. They exchanged looks with each other before nodding in unison. I didn't like where things might be heading.

"Trainer may be unable to battle." Riley said.

"Riley, I think you might be right." Jessie said.

I definitely didn't like where things were going.

"Guys, team, I was only kidding." Tony said as he started to sweat as he backed away from his advancing party. "You guys didn't think I was serious did you?"

"Boss, you look a little…tired." Carl said.

"Maybe you should take a nice, long nap." Dennis said as he started to swing his pendulum.

"We'll take care of things here." Sam said.

"So don't worry about anything." Sean said.

Before I knew it, everything went dark and when I came to I was outside the gym with the Rainbow Badge in my hand and my team battered and bruised, but alive and one piece... I wish they weren't.

"I hate you guys so much." Tony said looking at his team who only smiled back at him.

"We love you too." They said in unison.

And with that, the hunger was satisfied…for the most part.

"You really don't see a problem here." Jessie asked.

"A problem with what?" Tony replied.

"I don't know, maybe it's all the guys in black walking around." Riley said.

"Oh that." Tony said now taking notice.

Celadon did have rather interesting amount of guys in black. They didn't seem too threatening, so I didn't see any reason for concern. It wasn't like they were some evil organization bent on taking over the world or anything, that'd be crazy. Right?

"Hey get back here!"

A group of men in black said chasing after an Eevee. The Eevee was holding some sort of flash drive in its mouth as it ran. The Eevee ran behind Tony using him for cover.

"So he's the spy!" the man yelled pointing to Tony.

"Wait, let me explain." Tony said. They didn't seem like they were interested in any explanation of mine.

There were roughly six of them, so I personally was outnumbered.

"You're going to regret messing with Team Rocket." Another man said as the he and the others started to advance on Tony. They cracked their knuckles ready to most likely pummel me into the dirt.

Tony's party stood between the men and Tony. Jessie shot a few Embers at their feet before snarling at the men. Sam hissed while Riley showed off her needles.

"You guys sure you want to do this." Tony said. "My Pokemon don't take kindly to threats against me."

"We'll let you off the hook this time brat!" one of the men said before motioning for the others to leave.

"That's right you better run!" the Eevee said coming from behind Tony.

"I'm sorry, but I think you owe me an explanation." Tony said taking Eevee by its collar. With his free hand he took the flash drive from its mouth. "I wonder what this is."

"Hey, give that back!" Eevee said while trying to free itself.

"That's confidential!" Eevee yelled. "You can't look at that!"

"You keep barking, but I can't hear you." Tony said pushing Eevee as plugged the drive into the Pokemon Center's PC.

"Tony, you don't think this might be I don't know a bad idea?" Jessie asked.

"Jessie, Boss knows what he's doing." Carl said. "Right, Boss?"

"Jessie, be more like Carl." Tony said as the files opened on the PC.

"No!" Eevee cried. "You're not supposed to see that!"

"These are blueprints to the Team Rocket Hideout…under the Game Corner?" Riley said looking at the files.

"Very interesting indeed." Dennis said looking a t the files as well.

"What do we do with this Trainer?" Sean asked.

"Well we got nothing better to do; I say we can check it out." Tony said.

"That makes perfect sense." Jessie said.

"You can't get in anyway, the switch is hidden so-" Eevee started.

"It's hidden behind a poster?" Tony said as he looked at a file displaying a diagram of how to get into the hideout.

"Are you sure Team Rocket's an actual threat?" Riley asked.

"Doesn't matter, you guys aren't special agents like yours truly." Eeevee said. "It's too dangerous for regular Trainers and their Pokemon."

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Tony said.

"More like a statement of fact." Eevee retorted.

"Same difference! Team, we're moving out!"

"Trainer, I got bad feeling about this." Sam said.

"I must agree. This is a bit out of our class." Dennis said.

"Relax, have there ever been anything we can't handle?" Tony said reassuringly.

"I can't tell if you're brave or stupid" Eevee said with a sigh. "I guess you'll need the expertise of the 'Natural in Covert Operations'."

"Yeah, I'll call you Nico." Tony said.

"That sounds lame!" Nico complained. "Call me something else!"

"All names are final and are not subject to change." Tony said wagging his finger.

"You're not my trainer." Nico said turning his back to Tony. "So I don't have to help you."

Let's see if a pokéball can fix that.

Nico "joined" the party.


	11. Chapter 11

"What did you do to me!?" Nico cried throwing a tantrum. "I look hideous!"

He was over exaggerating. People gave weird passing looks which made things look even worse.

"You're over exaggerating Nico." Tony said. "And stop that, you're making me look bad."

"I'm making _you_ look bad!? Look what you did to me!" Nico cried louder. "My beautiful, soft coat is gone!"

Who knew getting a Jolteon came with this much baggage? But I had an idea!

"What? I'm sure your fur is even softer now." Tony said hoping to lighten the reluctant Jolteon's spirits.

"Oh really?" Nico said quickly stopping his tantrum while shooting Tony an angry glare.

"You're going to regret this." Dennis said inching away from Tony.

"This is going to be gold." Riley said.

"Prove it then!" Nico said jumping at Tony. "Hold me nice and close to see how "soft" my fur is now!"

"That's not happening." Tony said giving Nico the stiff arm.

"Jerk…" Nico said as he fell to the ground. "You'll pay for this…"

There was no way I was going to become a human pin cushion.

_Game Corner_

With a newly assembled team consisting of Jessie, Sam, Carl, Dennis, Riley, and the reluctant, but still forced to be here, Nico, it was time to take down Team Rocket. When you think about it, using the Game Corner as a front for a hideout is rather smart.

There was a Rocket Grunt guarding the poster. That's not suspicious at all.

"Hey, get lost kid!" the grunt said.

"I was curious to see what was behind your poster there." Tony said.

"There's nothing behind that poster!" the grunt said in surprised stepping in front of the poster.

"Oh really?" Tony said with a smile taking another step. "Then you have nothing to hide."

"I said there's nothing behind the poster."

The grunt took out a pokéball. I only shook my head.

"You idiot!" Nico yelled amid the blaring alarm. "I can't believe I followed you here!"

"There's no helping it now." Jessie said.

"Less talking, more running!" Tony said he tried lead his team to safety.

"You're not going anywhere!" a grunt said as he and three others formed a barricade in front of Tony and his team.

Now surrounded on two sides, escape didn't look very likely. The grunts released every Pokémon they had at their disposal; it was going to be a hard-fought battle to get out. This was undoubtedly my worst decision to date.

"Protect Tony at all costs!" Jessie said rallying the team.

"Since we have to…" Nico said as sparks started jumping from his body.

"Don't let a single one escape!" a grunt commanded. "Drowzee, Machop go!"

"Stop us, if you can!" Tony countered. "Dennis, Riley show 'em who's boss!"

"I thought you'd never ask." Dennis said as he tapped his pendulum releasing a Confusion attack. Machop didn't stand a chance.

"Let's see you try that on me!" Drowzee challenged.

Riley quickly dealt a sound defeat with Twineedle attack.

"I failed to see your point." Riley taunted.

Two Raticates followed after.

"I'll take the one of the left!" Jessie said to Nico as she led with Mega Punch.

"I know what I'm doing!" Nico said as he used Shockwave.

Both Raticates were soundly defeated, but two more Raticates and two Rattata came to take their place.

"Back off!" Carl said attacking alongside Sam. "Or else!"

"Or else what?" one of the Raticates replied. "There are four of us and two of you."

"This!" Sam hissed as her eyes sharpened. "Still feel brave?"

The rat Pokémon lost their nerves in the face of Sam making them easy prey as Jessie joined in to soundly defeat them.

"Stop missing around!" a grunt yelled as two Grimers and two Koffings mobilized. "Take out their trainer!"

They targeted a defenseless Tony.

"Attacking a noncombatant?" Tony said as Dennis came to his aid taking down one of the Koffings with Confusion. "That's really low."

"Attacking?" the grunt said evil grin. "I was thinking more like Selfdestructing!"

"You'll sacrifice your own Pokémon like that!?" Tony said fearfully.

"We're Team Rocket! Pokémon are just tools to be used!" the grunt replied. "Now, Selfdestruct!"

The Koffing threw itself at Tony and Dennis as it started glowing white. A large explosion followed creating a thick plume of smoke.

"Tony!" Jessie cried.

"You'll pay for that!" Carl said as he took out one of the Grimers. A white enveloped him as he knocked over the grunt. The remaining Grimer tried to take Carl out, but Riley beat it to the punch. Once the light vanished…

_Congratulations! Your Carl evolved into Golbat!_

"It's your turn now." Carl said in a new deep and menacing voice exposing his newly acquired fangs as he landed on the grunt's chest ready to deliver a fatal Bite.

Horror painted the grunt's face as his life flashed before his eyes. Sam corralled the angered bat preventing him from carrying out his attack. The grunt fainted thankful for being granted another day.

Apart from my still ringing ears, everything was muffled. My head felt like it was hit with a bat and I felt heavy where I struggled to even crawl. My blurred vision came to a focus to a horrible sight.

Dennis was in real bad shape. He was bruised all over from the impact of the explosion and he was barely moving. Dennis turned his head weakly to face me. He gave me a small smile before losing consciousness.

I was too weak to stand on my own and everyone else was too weak to protect me. No doubt more grunts would be on the way. It was pretty grim at that point.

Maybe it was the head trauma, but a bright light shone and a girl appeared before me. She must've been an angel or something. She had long, flowing brown hair, brown eyes with milky white skin. She was wearing a light blue top, red skirt, and a white hat. The only thing I remembered was extended her hand with a smile and I took it. After that, I remembered waking up in the Pokémon Center.

I guess it true that everyone has a guardian angel.


	12. Chapter 12

I was at three now…

Lenny, Roy, now Sam. Each died to my poor decision making. Sam died as we were making our escape. Carl wanted to go back, but he was restrained by Riley to prevent him from going.

Dennis was questionable. The blast did a real number on him and he was going in and out of consciousness. Nurse Joy wasn't sure how if he would fully recover at this point.

I was fortunate. Thanks to Dennis, I made it out with a few scratches and bruises and a little headache. I felt guilty for having them risk their lives over me being bored…

It just felt so unreal almost like some sort of dream, but I almost died. Somehow we escaped; we survived for the most part. I just couldn't face them anymore.

Maybe the team was better without me…

It's for the better…right?

The remainder of Tony's team was left in the Pokémon Center.

"Boss didn't bail on us!" Carl rejected. "I refuse to believe it!"

"Reject it all you want, but he's gone." Riley said sulking on the floor next to the bench. "As much as I hate to admit it..." She muttered.

"Some trainer." Nico said in a nonchalant manner. "Maybe things are better if he's gone."

"What was that!?" Jessie said taking Nico by his collar.

"I'm just saying." Nico said looking Jessie in the eyes. "Because of him, we almost died. How can you defend an idiot like that?"

"I've heard enough from you…" Jessie said as she snorted fire from her nose.

"Then do something." Nico challenged.

"Jessie, that's enough!" Riley said as she and Carl separated the combatants. "This won't solve anything!"

Both Nico and Jessie clicked their teeth and both walked away from each other.

'Tony, come back.' Jessie hoped.

Tony rested against the railings on the roof of the Department Store looking over the city below.

"I should have enough cash to get another ticket out of here." Tony said to no one in particular in a defeated tone.

"And then what?" someone asked from behind Tony.

"What's it too…" Tony said looking behind him to face his guardian angel. "You're…" Tony said as words escaped him.

"Are my charms so captivating that it leaves you speechless?" the girl teased with a wink. "You flatter me."

"What kind of charm could a kid like you have?" Tony asked sounding slightly disgusted by the girl's implication.

"How rude of you Tony!" the girl said. "I'll have you know I'm 16!"

"That's still a kid!" Tony exclaimed pointing at the girl. "And how do you know my name!? You some kind of stalker!?"

That was probably a dumb question. What kind of stalker actually admits to actually stalking someone?

"Well I have been following you for some time already…"

"Great, my very own stalker." Tony grumbled.

"Stalker is such a strong word." She said with a giggle. She put her index finger to her chin in a thoughtful manner. "How about… your biggest fan?"

"Who are you?" Tony asked raising a brow.

"You can call me Green." Green said with a smile.

"Seriously, what's your name?" Tony asked in a not very amused way.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she said slightly insulted

"That's actually your name?" Tony asked shocked. "That's pretty sad actually…" he said quietly.

"I heard that!" Green said throwing something at Tony.

Tony responded quickly enough to catch the projectile before it hit him in the face. Tony looked to the object and was a can of soda labeled "Mr. Salt".

"What kind of…" Tony said with a quizzical look on his face.

"You should be saying thanks." Green said taking a spot next to Tony.

"For what? Stalking me or trying to give me a concussion?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Green said sternly. "What were you doing down there?"

"I don't know…" Tony said as his gaze turned to the can. "I don't need you to tell me how bad of an idea it was; I already know it was." Tony said as his voice became gloomy.

"So you were just going to run away and pretend like it never happened?"

"It's not like that!" Tony said looking Green in the eyes.

"It's not all your fault."

"Of course it is! I decided to go in the hideout! I lead them down there! I risked their lives!"

Tony's free hand clenched together as he mentally beat himself up. Anger, frustration, guilt a flurry of emotions spiraled inside him as he though back to the Rocket Hideout.

"Getting emotional about it won't bring your Pokémon back." Green said coolly.

"Why am I even having this conversation with you anyway? This doesn't have anything to do with you."

"It really doesn't." Green said in a nonchalant way. "I guess I'm just nosy."

"I'm done talking." Tony said with a frustrated sigh. "Go away." Tony said looking away from Green.

"Suit yourself." Green said with a shrug as she walked to the stairs. "But know this."

Green mouthed something to Tony that made him quickly turn his focus back to the girl.

"Why are you telling me this?" Tony asked.

"It's my job as your biggest fan." She said as she went down the stairs. "Your Pokémon might agree."

"Um…thanks…" Tony said as he watched Green go. Tony absent-mindedly opened the soda and was immediately blasted in the face with the contents.

Refreshing…

I took some extra time to think of my next move and think more about the conversation I had with my "biggest fan" before I returned to the Pokémon Center to face my team. I was ready for a not-so warm reception.

"Boss!" Carl said excitedly.

"Trainer's back!?" Riley exclaimed.

"Guys I-" Tony started before getting his in his stomach by Jessie. Tony doubled over falling to his knees to Jessie's level.

"Shut up and listen!" Jessie asserted grabbing Tony by his collar. "Just because something bad happened, doesn't mean you can bail on us like that, got it?"

"Yeah! What Jessie said." Riley said. "We're a team, so you're stuck with us!"

"Boss, no matter how bad things get you'll always have us!" Carl said.

"Guys…" Tony said coughing out his words. "I…I don't know what to say…"

"You can start by getting Team Rocket out of Celadon." Nico said.

"Well I've already had my thoughts on that." Tony said regaining his breath. "It might get dangerous, you sure you want to tag along?"

"I'm only here because you'll be lost without me!" Nico retorted looking away from Tony. "That's all!"

"Whatever floats your boat." Riley teased.

"What's the plan now Trainer?"

Tony and party turned to see Dennis before them healthy and ready to fight.

"Dennis!" Tony said relieved. "You're okay!"

"It's going to take more than a little pop to take me down." Dennis said with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile. No matter how much I mess up, they crazy monsters will always be by my side. I can't tell if they're crazy or what. I can't imagine where they got it from.

"Let's teach Team Rocket a lesson." Tony said as he walked over to the PC.

_Gina was withdrawn._

"Let's go." Tony said with a determined look.

"_You're not just some trainer Tony. You're something much more than that."_

Why would she tell me something like that? It was something stupidly cliché, but I guess it was just one of those things that get to you. I can't sit around as an emotional wreck, I had to move on. After all, I had a challenge to complete and a team to lead.

"Intruders! Intruders!" a grunt exclaimed as he tried to flee. "Intr-" he said before being knocked out by Carl.

"How annoying." Carl said as he perched himself on Tony's shoulder.

"You would think they'd beef up the securing after one infiltration." Nico said taking down a Rattata.

"Hoping for more?" Dennis said as he took out a Drowzee.

"Focus on the fight ahead!" Jessie commanded as she defeated an opposing Raticate.

"You brat!" a grunt said coming blocking Tony and party's advance. "You won't get any further than this!"

"I recognize you!" another grunt said. "You're the little rat that broke in here earlier!"

"So what if I am?" Tony said with a cheeky smirk.

"I'll wipe that smirk right off your face!" he replied taking put two Pokéballs. "Zubat, Koffing attack!"

Carl was ready to strike, but Tony kept him in check.

"Gina, introduce yourself!" Ton said as Gina moved into meet the duo's attack.

"With pleasure!" Gina said as she buried the two with a Rock Slide attack. "Is that all?"

"Sandshrew, Sandslash, Ekans get 'em!" the second grunt said.

"Now Boss?" Carl asked anxious to fight.

"Have at them." Tony said allowing Carl to get to work.

A short battle ensued and the grunts were forced to flee with their tails between their legs. We continued on without further opposition. If memory serves, the Intel Nico had indicated that the elevator led to the lowest level where the head of this organization was located.

Going down to B4F.

"Gah!" a grunt yelled as he was knocked through the door.

"Pardon the intrusion, but I have business here." Tony said as he walked over the grunts body with his party behind him.

"So you're the little rat." a man said sitting on a couch in the room. He was no doubt the man in charge. On his left an Onix, his right a Kangaskhan, and a Rhyhorn behind him ready to fight at a moment's notice. "I thought we saw the last of you from your last attempt."

"Giovanni…" Nico snarled as sparks jumped off of him.

"You would do well to keep your Pokémon under control." Giovanni said coolly. "You wouldn't want to lose another… would you?"

"Trainer, let me at 'em." Gina said cracking her knuckles.

"Go." Tony said firmly.

Gina charged into battle.

"Onix, destroy that pebble." Giovanni ordered with a snap of his fingers.

Onix roared as the rock snake charged at Gina. A mighty crash was heard as Gina held her ground against rock snake's advance.

"Gina, Magnitude!" Tony ordered. "Everyone, get ready!"

Gina pushed the rock snake back. She slammed her fist into the ground as the ground began to shake.

_Magnitude 8!_

The room shook violently making it hard to stand. The room proved durable to stay in one piece, for the most part. Onix lost its hold to the ground and fell to the ground. And with a large crash, Onix was soundly defeated.

"Useless." Giovanni said withdrawing Onix. "Rhyhorn, attack!"

The spikes Pokémon charged at Gina full tilt. Gina braced for impact and took the charge without difficulty.

"This is hardly a challenge!" Gina said throwing the Pokémon aside before performing another Magnitude.

_Magnitude 8!_

The results were the same as the spikes Pokémon couldn't hold its ground. The room however, didn't look as stable as it did before. Giovanni silently withdrew Rhyhorn.

"You're not looking so cool. Is the little rat too much for the leader of Team Rocket?" Tony taunted.

"Enough of these childish games. Kangaskhan, put an end to this!"

It was Giovanni's strongest Pokémon Kangaskhan against my strongest defender Gina.

Kangaskhan proved much more agile than its allies quickly closing the distance between her and Gina. The two quickly grappled and attempted to overpower the other, but Kangaskhan proved stronger easily throwing Gina like she was pebble.

"Now, finish it!" Giovanni said as if giving an execution order. The parent Pokémon lifted its leg ready to stop Gina into dust.

"Gina, return!" Tony said recalling Gina with his pokéball.

"Like all games, it comes to an end." Giovanni said coolly as Kangaskhan advanced on Tony.

I was in a bad situation Gina, the team's tank, was down. I didn't have too many options who could take on that kind of damage.

"Leave to me Tony." Jessie said stepping up.

"You sure?" Tony asked.

"When I was a little Charmander, I looked an Onix in the face and won." Jessie said brimming with confidence.

Kangaskhan was fast, but Jessie was faster. She outmaneuvered the parent Pokémon and it was quickly defeated with a series of Embers before it could show its might.

Giovanni was quiet as he withdrew Kangaskhan.

"I've underestimated you…" Giovanni said calmly. "I hope we meet again."

The lights flashed on and off quickly and Giovanni was gone.

'Did he…teleport?' Tony thought.

The police crowded the hideout placing grunts under arrest and taking in whatever they could use as evidence. Now that the place was cleared, we recovered Sam's body and her body was sent to the Pokémon Tower.

Tony was on the outskirts of the investigation watching the events transpire.

"You did well!" a voice said happily behind Tony causing him to jump slightly.

"Who the-" Tony said looking behind him to see a familiar fan. "Oh, you again."

"Not happy to see me?" Green said with a small pout.

"I didn't say that."

"Don't lie to me! I can see on your face." Green said poking Tony in his chest.

"Can I help you with something?" Tony said lightly slapping her finger from his chest.

"Take these!" she said throwing what appeared to be a pair of goggles.

Tony fumbled the goggles before securing them.

"Can you stop throwing things at me?" Tony said annoyed. "What are-"

"The Silph Scope! They let you see what can't be seen!" Green said as if advertising a product. "Don't tell anyone you got it from me okay?" she ended with a wink.

"'See what can't be seen', huh?" Tony said examining the goggles not really buying what they could do. He looked back to Green, but she was no longer there.

"What the…" Tony said looking around for any signs of the girl. "What am I going to need these for?" he called out hoping to get an answer.

"What's with that kid?" one of the officers said to another giving Tony an odd look. "Talking to himself like that…"

"Who knows? Have you heard what's going on I Lavender Town?" the other police officer said.

It was time to revisit Lavender Town and see how well this Silph Scope works.


	13. Chapter 13

"_Get out!"_

"_Get out!"_

The people ran exiting the Pokémon Tower as a slew of ghost chased after them. Screams of panic and fear filled the air. Amid the chaos, Tony walked against the tide of panicking people with his team behind him.

"I don't like the sound of this plan Trainer!" Dennis said stepping in front of Tony.

"Everything will be fine Dennis." Tony said sternly walking by Dennis.

"Relax Dennis." Gina said lightly pushing by Dennis.

"Don't tell me some ghosts got you spooked." Riley teased.

"Haha." Dennis laughed sarcastically.

"He is a psychic-type." Nico said in a matter-of-fact way. "It only stands to reason."

"Then what's your reason?" Jessie said as she noticed Nico trembling slightly. "You're not a psychic-type."

"I'm not scared, if that's what you're implying! I'm just anxious that's all." Nico said.

"That's one step away from being scared." Carl commented.

"I'm not scared!" Nico said with sparks jumping from him.

"They're just some ghosts, what's the worst?" Tony asked.

"_GET OUT!"_

"_GET OUT!"_

The voices echoed in the room as the room because filled with a strange thick fog. Strange smoke-like figures appeared from it and surrounded Tony and his team.

"Pokémon Data unavailable." Tony's Pokédex stated hoping to confirm they were just Pokémon.

"What the hell are these things then?" Tony said trembling.

"They're just illusions!" Carl said despite trembling. "We're can beat them…right?"

"That must be!" Dennis said trying to sound calm while trembling behind Tony.

"_HAHA! CAN ILLUSIONS DO THIS!?"_

One of the ghosts suddenly grew ten times its size as opened its mouth and revealed a seemingly endless row of teeth. Its eyes started to glow a malevolent red. Tony's team froze and struggled to even muster courage to act.

"What is that thing!?" Gina exclaimed.

"T-t-that i-i-isn't normal…" Riley said cringing behind Gina.

"I should've stayed home." Nico said regretfully.

"Tony, you better have a plan!" Jessie said trying to put on a brave face.

"Working on it." Tony said with wide eyes.

"_HAHAHA!"_

The wicked laughter of the ghost once again filled the air. My team was paralyzed with fear and the ghost kept appearing before us.

_The Silph Scope! They let you see what can't be seen!_

That's it! I placed the Silph Scope over my eyes. The scope flashed a sharp light and the once smoke-like objects turned into a horde of Gastly.

"I'm onto you ghosts now!" Tony said pointing to the horde. "You're just a bunch of Gastly!"

"The jig is up!" one of the Gastly said mischievously.

"But that won't stop this." Another Gastly said.

The Gastly horde spiraled around Tony's team and they attacked from every direction.

"They're not so scary." Carl said taking on the attack horde with Bite.

"I was never really afraid!" Nico said as he took some Gastly down with Shockwave.

"Save the hero talk for after we get out of this." Jessie said before using Ember to cut into the horde.

Despite their best efforts, the horde far outnumbered us and there was no way out without risking someone getting caught out.

"_Trainer…"_

"What was that?" Dennis asked.

"_Defend…Trainer…"_

Did I…recognize those voices? I looked to see two fuzzy apparitions attacking the horde through the scopes.

"What's the big idea?" a Gastly asked angrily at another Gastly.

"What do you mean? You hit me first!" it replied.

"I did no such thing!"

Soon the horde was bickering and fighting among themselves accusing the others of attacking them. The horde lost interest in Tony and his party.

"_This way Trainer!"_

Another apparition lingered at the stairway. It seemed to motion for Tony to follow it.

The fog grew denser and denser as we ascended and a vengeful aura lingered in the air. I had a bad feeling of what was ahead.

"_Get out…"_

A figure in the fog stood near the stairs blocking any further advance. Now I knew where that bad feeling was coming from.

"Hey, get out of here it's not safe here!" Tony said cautiously approaching the figure.

"Get out?" the voice replied with a demon-like overtone. "The only one who should get out is you!"

The fog cleared enough to reveal…

"Gary!?" Tony said face palming in annoyance. "Of all places…"

"That's not Gary!" Jessie snarled.

Jessie was right. A dark aura radiated from Gary and his eyes were blank. Was he possessed? If so, by what?"

"You'll pay for what you've done…" Gary said as Gastly appeared around him. Gary pointed and the Gastly attacked en masse.

"Trainer!"

Four ghosts came to Tony's rescue as they broke through the Gastly horde. The four ghost became focused by the Silph Scope revealing a Pidgey, a Spearow, an Ekans, and, oddly enough, a Gastly.

"Wait that's…!" Gina said.

"No way! Is that possible!?" Carl asked.

"Impossible…" Jessie said.

"Lenny…Roy…Sam…?" Tony said in disbelief.

"I don't know who you are guy, but can you do us a solid and get that kid out of here?" The allied (?) Gastly said bluntly. "That would be great."

"Trainer, we'll hold off the ghost." Lenny said.

"You focus on stopping Gary!" Roy said.

"Only you can stop this!" Sam said.

"Right!" Tony said refocusing on the matter at hand. "Gary, it you want me come get me!"

"It will be my pleasure!" Gary replied as the aura around him darkened. "Attack!"

Gary threw out five Pokéballs unveiling his Pidgeotto, Kadabra, Growlithe, Exeggcute, and Wartortle. The dark aura spread to even his Pokémon. That's never good.

"Gina!" Tony said.

"I'm on it!" she replied engaging Pidgeotto.

"Dennis, take down Kadabra!" Tony ordered.

"Leave it to me." Dennis said coolly.

"It won't stand… a ghost of a chance!" Riley commented causing everyone to stop and face palm. "What?"

"That was better left unsaid." Dennis said with a sweat drop.

"That was pretty bad even for you Riley." Jessie said.

"Jealous you didn't come up with it first?" Riley replied.

"Focus!" Tony said. "Riley, take out Exeggcute!"

"Right! It'll have-"

"Without any lame puns!"

"You're no fun." Riley said as she engaged her opponent.

"Nico-" Tony started looking to Nico.

"Yeah, yeah the turtle." Nico said already ready to engage with Wartortle.

"I guess the little pup is mine." Jessie said cracking her knuckles.

"And I'll deal with Gary myself." Tony said.

"I regret everything!" Tony said as Gary tossed him like a rag doll to the ground.

Being possessed has it perks.

"Not so fun being on the losing end is it?" Gary taunted slowing approaching Tony.

"Who said I'm losing!?" Tony said picking himself up in a staggered manner. "I don't normally punch little kids, but I'm willing to make an exception."

Tony threw a right punch, but Gary easily caught it and delivered a punch to Tony's stomach. The blow forced Tony to his knees. Before Tony could make another action, Gary took Tony by his neck and began to choke him. Tony hoped to break the grip, but found it futile.

"You're going to pay for what you did." Gary said as a tear fell from his eye.

Was he crying? I wasn't sure if it was from the decreasing oxygen, but I thought I saw a ghostly image of a Marowak behind Gary. What was going on?

"Tony!" Jessie said with the rest of the team behind her.

It appeared that Gary's team was defeated easily.

"Stay out of this!" Gary said as a gust of wind blew them back.

"Guys…" Tony managed to say.

"That kid's been possessed by that ghost." Gastly said.

"What ghost?" Jessie asked.

"The ghost of a deceased Marowak." Lenny said.

"It died trying to save its child when Team Rocket took over the tower." Roy said.

"So…it's blinded by rage and uncertainty for its child's safety." Dennis concluded.

"How is that going to help Boss!?" Carl asked. "He'll die if we don't do something!"

"I can do something…" A Cubone said coming from behind one of the gravestones.

Tony was grasping for air as he still fought to break Gary's grip. Time was ticking for Tony.

"Pay…Pay…PAY!" Gary chanted as he choked the life from Tony.

"Help… someone…" Tony said as he started feel light-headed.

"Mom…" Cubone said meekly.

Gary seemed to loosen his grip and turned his head to face Cubone.

"You're…okay…?" Gary said as tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm okay...thanks to you…"

The ghost separated from Gary's body causing Gary to fall unconsciously on top of Tony.

"Gah!" Tony blurted as the little air he gathered escaped him.

The ghostly Marowak approached its child and embraced it in one final embrace.

"Goodbye…" Marowak said as she began to fade.

"Goodbye mom…" Cubone said as tears fell from its eyes.

Marowak faded into the air and the vengeful aura dissipated from the atmosphere. The crisis was settled.

"Alright, party's over! Nothing to see here!" Gastly said to the other Gastly. "Move along!"

"Aw, just when things were getting good!" one said disappointed as it faded from sight. The other Gastly followed suit and soon the horde soon dispersed.

"Boss, are you okay!?" Carl said coming to Tony's side.

"Never better." Tony said in a winded voice. He pushed himself up holding Gary against his chest. "I swear this kid's more trouble than he's worth."

"Hey, the ghost is gone!" a Team Rocket Grunt said coming down the stairs. "Let's get the hell out of here!" He ran off followed by two other grunts.

"I'm glad that debacle is over." An elderly man said coming down from the stairs.

"Who are you?" Tony asked.

"I'm Mr. Fuji." He introduced himself. "I can't thank you enough for saving me."

"Think nothing of it."

"Come, let's go back to my house. You could use rest."

"What…what happened?" Gary said coming to. "Where am I?"

"Take it easy kid." Tony said helping Gary to his feet. "Mr. Fuji take him first, I'll be right behind you."

Mr. Fuji, despite his age, held Gary up and helped him walk. Tony stayed behind with his team and looked to the ghosts.

"Lenny…Roy…Sam…Thanks." Tony said.

"Anything for you Trainer!" Lenny chirped.

"It's the least we can do for you." Roy said with a smile.

"Think nothing of it." Sam said.

"Sam…I'm sorry for what happened." Tony said. "If only I-"

"I don't blame you for my death." Sam said.

"But…"

"If I had a second chance, I would do it all over again."

"Sam…"

"Trainer, though our time was short, I was happy to have met you." Lenny said.

"Lenny…"

"Thanks for taking me to Nugget Bride." Roy said. "I was glad that I could see it with my own eyes."

"Roy…"

"They don't have much time here. They gotta go back." Gastly said. "Keep it short."

"Thanks for making us a part of your team, Trainer." Lenny, Roy, and Sam said in unison.

"Jessie, stay strong for Trainer and his team." Lenny said. "But that goes without saying doesn't it? I mean look at you."

"Lenny…" Jessie said fighting back tears. "Of course I will."

"Tell Abel I'm sorry I couldn't see her again." Lenny said. Jessie nodded as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Carl…Riley…" Sam started.

"Yes?" Carl and Riley said trying not to cry.

"Viva la Poison!" Sam said in a singing like way with a smile.

"Viva la Poison!" They repeated as tears fell from down their faces.

"Stay strong Trainer. The road ahead doesn't get any easier, but I know you got what it takes to tough it out." Roy said.

"You got it Roy." Tony said as tears fell from his eyes. "I wish you could've met the others I've caught."

"I don't know…" Roy said pointing to Dennis and Nico. "If they're weak like those two, I'm not so sure."

"We're right here you know." Nico and Dennis said.

"You two better be tough or else I'll be haunting you two." Roy said in a playfully threatening tone.

"AHH!" Nico said hiding behind Dennis.

"We'll keep that in mind." Dennis said giving a thumbs up.

"Gina, keep defending the team." Roy said.

"And don't get soft on Trainer either!" Sam added on.

"You got that right!" Gina said as tears fell down her face. "Trainer's stuck with me!"

A beam of light came into the room.

"It's time for us to go Trainer." Lenny said flying into the light. "I wish you the best."

"Stay strong." Roy said following Lenny. "And stay cool, okay?"

"And remember this." Sam started as she stepped into the light. "No matter how many of us die…"

"No matter how bad things go…" Roy added on.

"Or how much pain you endure…" Lenny said.

"Everything happened for a reason." They said in unison as they faded into the light.

"It's time" Gastly said.

The light disappeared. That would be the last time I would see them, the last I would hear their voices…

"Come on guys, we got to get a move on." Tony said wiping the tears from his eyes.

The team went ahead wiping their tears. Tony noticed Nico was still behind looking at the graves.

"Nico, something wrong?" Tony asked.

"No! Nothing's wrong!" Nico said wiping his face with his paw. "I just had dust in my eye! It's really dusty here!"

Tony could see Nico's eyes slightly red obvious that he was crying.

"It's alright to cry, you know." Tony said crouching next to Nico. "Who said I was crying!?" Nico exclaimed. "I said it was dust!"

"Of course." Tony said in a slightly teasing tone. "You're a tough guy."

"Of course!" Nico said still wiping his face. "Someone here has to be."

"You guys done having your moment?" Gastly interrupted.

"What do you want?" Tony asked. "Don't you have people to scare off?"

"Please I have better things to do than be like one of those knuckleheads." Gastly said. "Like maybe…traveling with a trainer?"

"You should be a little more direct." Nico commented. "It sends people mixed messages."

I'm not even going to touch that.

"I don't know. There are standards for joining Team Tony." Tony said rubbing his chin.

"Team Tony?" Gastly repeated.

"Standards must be pretty low then." Nico commented.

"Shut up Nico! I don't think I asked you!" Tony exclaimed. "You're on this team too!"

"I didn't know I had to ask permission to speak!" Nico retorted. "And you forced me onto this team you jerk!"

"That's no way to speak to your trainer!"

"You're no trainer of mine!"

"I think I'll enjoy being on this team." Gastly said with a chuckle.

Vicky joined the party.

As scary and life-threatening as things got, I didn't regret any of it. Seeing Lenny, Roy, and Sam again reminded me of what I'm doing here. And no matter what, this team of misfits led by a misfit of a trainer like me will always have my back. After all, we misfits have to stick together.


End file.
